Inversely
by Rye Kim
Summary: Ramalan masa depan Archteryous, Menghantui Kyuhyun agar segera menyelamatkan takdir kerajaannya. Find the choosen Vincent/"Seperti biasa. Sifat ramahnya dari tahun ke tahun tak pernah hilang"/'Berminat bermain Hide and Seek denganku'/'Dan hari ini mungkin, kencan pertama kami juga'/KyuMin! Yaoi! Fantasy/Romance! CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Semilir angin berhembus kencang diantara rindangnya dedaunan hutan yang menjadi pagar pembuka wilayah Castle megah **Athein**. Castle yang merupakan jantung dari Archteryous. Dunia yang begitu indah dengan daratan yang begitu subur, Air lautnya berwarna Aqua Marine, Spesies makhluk hidup yang tak terhitung jumlahnya juga peradaban bangsa abadi dengan paras yang terlampau sempurna, Dunia yang bahkan lebih sempurna dari dunia manapun dialam jarang membuahkan tibanya kawanan pemberontak dan penjajah yang ingin mengambil alih penguasaan di Archteryous

Temaram lampu ditengah kegelapan malam nan pekat mengiringi suara derap langkah beriringan serta terburu buru milik beberapa prajurit kerajaan

Namun tak jauh dari sana sosok berjubah merah yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik dinding kokoh castle Nampak menjatuhkan beberapa bulir keringat dingin didahi putihnya. Mata setajam manik elang itu menatap nyalang seseorang di depan sana. Sinar tajam dari matanya menunjukan rasa amarah mendalam juga mungkin rasa ketakutan tak terbendung dari apa yang baru saja ia lihat

Namun rasanya bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk harus dipusingkan sekarang persoalan biadab itu. Seseorang yang tengah dikepung bahaya disana jauh lebih penting

Sosok berjubah itu melesat dengan cepat menuju jendela dengan tirai putih yang bergerak ditiup angin. Melompat masuk tanpa diselingi sedikit suara bising apapun yang mungkin bisa memancing bala prajurit itu sekedar menengok ke arahnya

"**Marcus**. Bangun!" Guncangan keras pada tubuhnya membuat sosok yang tengah tertidur itu mau tak mau harus membuka manik Obsidiannya. Membawa tubuh yang baru mendapatkan nyawa kembali untuk segera bangkit dan mengumpulkan kesadaran

"**Aiden**?!" Kaget sosok bernama Marcus itu setelah matanya mendapati sosok berjubah merah yang dia kenal sebagai sahabat baiknya bermandikan keringat. Bukan masalah memang. hanya saja raut wajahnya cemas itu cukup untuk memerintahkan syaraf otaknya merangkai berbagai kemungkinan negative

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan ini pangeran. Tapi kita harus segera pergi dari Castle sekarang juga" Jerome bergegas menarik tubuh tinggi pangeran Marcus untuk berdiri tegak meraih mantel biru gelap yang tersampir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Pakai ini pangeran. Dan kita pergi sekarang"

" Tunggu!" Suara tipe bass milik pangeran Marcus seketika menghentikan langkah dan tarikan yang dilakukan Aiden. Membuat sosok berwajah kekanakan itu menggeram kesal

"Bisakah kau jelaskan? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa setelah membangunkanku kau malah menarikku untuk segera pergi dari Castle?!"

Tak begitu memperdulikan pertanyaan serta tatapan bingung pangerannya. Aiden malah dengan segera menarik tubuh pangeran Marcus ke bawah ranjang tidur keagungan itu. Firasatnya buruk tentang ini. Ah..Lupakan soal firasat. Bunyi langkah tergesa puluhan pasang sepatu cukup untuk Aiden segera merajut kesimpulan berbahaya di otaknya

**Brak!**

Bunyi bantingan pintu yang terbuka serasa bisa dengan mudah memekakan telinga makhluk malam yang mungkin mendengar. Disertai beberapa derap langkah dari sepatu kulit para prajurit yang bersegera masuk kedalam ruang tidur milik pangeran

"Shit! Dia menghilang!" Umpatan kasar yang pertama terdengar setelah bunyi bising yang sempat berlansung beberapa saat yang lalu. Mata sang pelaku pengumpat menatap tajam bala prajurit di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak boleh kehilangan anak sial itu! Pastikan jika tuan** Slyther **tak tau hal ini"

Hembusan nafas kasar sang pelakon utama pembicaraan menjadi nada yang mampu membuat banyak pasang mata disana seketika membulat tegang. Tubuh mereka seolah membeku. Layaknya segala macam kebahagiaan telah dicabut paksa oleh sang pemegang kuasa jiwa gelap. Tak mempunyai secuilpun keberanian hanya sekedar membalik tubuh menatap sang petinggi yang kini telah memasuki ruangan

Tangan pucat nan dingin itu terangkat menyentuh pundak kokoh perdana menteri yang kini tepat dihadapannya. Hembusan nafas dingin dari sang penguasa kegelapan di bagian leher sanggup membekukan bulu bulu halus disana

Bisikan pelan disertai jilatan benda kenyal dipipi perdana meteri. Membuat sosok itu tak sanggup walau hanya sekedar melemaskan jari

"Segera cari Marcus. Habisi nyawanya, Dan pastikan jasadnya sampai ditanganku"

Jeda sejenak bersamaan dengan mata sang Lord Slyther yang berubah menjadi warna Merah pekat. Secepat kedipan mata tubuh berbalut jubah ungu gelap dengan lambang misterius di punggung itu telah berdiri di posisi paling depan

"Atau—

—**Archteryous** akan menemui masa gelapnya"

**-Inversely-**

"Hahh..Haah…Akh!"

Brugh

"Astaga! Pangeran, Kau baik baik saja?" Tubuh ringkih pangeran Marcus telah menemui batasnya. Stamina anak dua belas tahun sepertinya tak cukup kuat untuk terus berlari menerjang berisan tinggi pepohonan besar dihutan Archteryous. Bahkan bulir keringat telah turut membasahi surai coklat ikalnya

Berbeda jauh dengan tubuh Aiden sang sahabat yang telah terbiasa dilatih fisik oleh beberapa panglima di kerajaan. Tubuh pangeran Marcus hanya terbiasa untuk belajar tentang litearatur sejarah Athein dan Archteryous dari kecil. Bahkan hal berat yang boleh dipelajari pangeran mahkota seperti Marcus hanyalah tentang Berkuda, Memanah, Dan beberapa keterampilan dasar ilmu pedang

Karena prinsip kerajaan Athein itu sendiri. Yang tak memperbolehkan keluarga kerajaan berada digaris depan saat terjadi peperangan dan tak aka nada gunanya mendalami suatu hal yang tak begitu diperlukan

Pangeran Marcus meringis saat Aiden memeriksa bagian pergelangan kaki yang nampaknya terkilir. Air mata mau tak mau telah mengukir aliran sungai kecil dikedua pipi pucatnya

"Hiks"

"Eh? Pangeran?! Jangan menangis, Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Jika tidak para prajurit itu akan menemukanmu"

Dengan cepat kedua lengan itu menghapus jejak basah diwajahnya. Namun tak kunjung membuat isakannya berhenti.

Marcus sama sekali tak percaya jika hidup bangsawannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ayahanda dan ibunya telah dilenyapkan paksa oleh semua anggota kerajaan yang dulunya mengabdi begitu setia pada kerajaan. Pamannya sendiri kini telah menjadi pengkhianat besar dengan memimpin semua rencana pemberontakan dan perebutan paksa tahta kerajaan

Dan masih ada satu hal yang sebenarnya belum dimengerti oleh Marcus. Sahabatnya Aiden menceritakan sesuatu yang begitu asing ditelinga Marcus. Namun entah kenapa rasa takut ikut muncul dihatinya saat meihat bagaimana air muka Aiden saat mengatakan itu.

Hanya satu kalimat namun terasa begitu gelap dan asing

"**Sang penguasa kegelapan Lord Slyther telah kembali"**

Setelah jatuh kedalam lamunannya Marcus kembali tersadar saat dirasakan tubuhnya telah tersampir dipunggung

"Aku yakin pangeran tidak akan sanggup berjalan. Jadi…Aku akan mencari gua disekitar sini untuk kita beristirahat" Ucap Aiden dengan senyum manisnya. Pangeran Marcus mengangguk

Beribu terimakasih pangeran kecil itu panjatkan untuk sahabat baiknya ini. Karena Aidenlah ia masih bisa bernafas sekarang bukan? Beruntung bahwa ternyata Aiden tidak berkhianat padanya seperti yang lain

"Hey.. **Hae**-Aiden"

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih"

Aiden berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya menengok kebelakang mendapati raut penuh terimakasih dari sahabat yang biasa menjahilinya ketika di istana. Kemudian tersenyum

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu **Kyu**-Marcus. Aku senang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari pengkhianat busuk itu. Lagipula kau pikir apa? Aku kan hanya punya kau setelah kematian orang tuaku"

Marcus tersenyum saat menyadari bukan nama formal itu lagi yang mereka pakai untuk bercakap cakap melainkan nama yang mereka buat sendiri saat belajar tentang dunia manusia di perpustakaan kerajaan dulu. Nama familiar bagi kebangsaan yang memiliki Negara bernama Korea, Entahlah tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun dan Donghae merasa paras bangsa mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan para manusia Korea itu. Cho Kyuhyun untuk pangeran Marcus dan Lee Donghae untuk Aiden

Kyuhyun dan Donghae telah sampai digua yang mereka cari. Setidaknya mereka aman untuk sementara disini. Selama serbuk sihir yang dicuri Donghae dari ruang penyimpanan ramuan masih ditangannya.

Dan tentunya serbuk sihir itu yang berhasil mengecoh gerombolan prajurit kerajaan serta Slyther di kamar tidur Kyuhyun.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Donghae hampir saja menjemput mimipinya

"Rencana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Kau tau kita tak lagi aman di Archteryous" Donghae membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka mau lari kemanapun sosok hitam Slyther pasti akan menemukan mereka selama mereka masih di Archteryous

"Aku punya rencana bagus" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar menatap Donghae, Setidaknya sekarang Kyuhyun punya seseorang untuk diandalkan

"Kau pernah membaca litaeratur sejarah Archteryous bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Kau pasti tahu, Bahwa para Spirits bangsa kita yang mati akan di daur kemana?" Kyuhyun menngukir kerutan didahinya. Tentu ia tahu dengan mendetail tentang semua metamorfosa bangsanya sendiri…Mereka mati lalu spirit mereka akan dikirim kedunia manusia untuk lahir sebagai makhluk berumur pendek itu dengan eksitensi mereka tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang kehidupn mereka sebelumnya di Archteryous..Hei..Dia si pengeran mahkota jenius disini.

"Donghae! Jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku bunuh diri untuk terjun kedunia manusia lalu melupakan segalanya tentang Archteryous! Aku masih ingin menyelamatkan kerajaanku dan membalaskan dendam orang tuaku bodoh!"

Maki Kyuhyun kesar seraya menimpuk kepala Donghae dengan botol minumannya

"Yak! Aish..Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau kau CHO!" Ya tuhan..Sahabatnya ini benar benar menyebalkan. Hei, Asal tau saja! Donghae bahkan lahir dua tahun lebih dulu dibanding Kyuhyun

"Begini..Aku pernah membaca tentang kisah seseorang dari bangsa kita yang berhasil masuk kedunia manusia tanpa harus mati terlebih dahulu. Jeremy sang panglima bertopeng perak"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. **Jeremy**. Panglima perang dengan nama yang akan dikenali seluruh bangsa Archteryous, Panglima yang berjasa merebut kembali kerajaan Athein dari pihak penjajahan bangsa **Icylandar **yang saat itu dibawah pengaruh Slyther. Namun karena fitnah yang disebarluaskan oleh pihak licik pendukung gelap Slyther di istana Jeremy telah disahkan sebagai buronan kerajaan.

Namun karena perlakuan tidak adil yang ia dapat **Fatlart **berbaik hati mengirim Jeremy kedunia manusia untuk hidup tenang disana. Namun tanpa mencabut sedikitpun eksitensi sebagai bangsa Archteryous. Untuk itu Jeremy harus hidup nomaden agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Karena umur manusia berbeda jauh dengan umur bangsa Archteryous yang hampir bisa dikatakan abadi. Pertumbuhan mereka akan berhenti di usia dua puluh lima tahun dan paras mereka akan terus berwujud seperti itu walau ribuan tahun telah lewat sekalipun.

Dan kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae akan mengikuti jejak Jeremy?

"Aku yakin kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi jangan berfikir kita hanya akan hidup tenang didunia manusia seperti Jeremy Kyuhyun. Aku akan pastikan kita akan kembali ke Archteryous dan membalaskan dendammu serta merebut kerajaan kembali. Juga untuk membunuh Lord Slyther biadab itu—

Donghae menjeda kalimatnya saat suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi

"Kita tidak bisa kembali jika sudah masuk kedunia manusia! Untuk kesana tanpa harus mati mungkin kita bisa memanfaatkan perlakuan tidak adil terhadapku, Tapi untuk kembali ke Archteryous aku yakin kita tidak punya apapun untuk menentang hukum kehidupan sang pencipta Fatlart"`

Namun Donghae hanya mengukir seringaiannya

"Kau tau Kyuhyun? Apa yang membuat Slyther bangun kembali?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan serius

"Saat Jeremy pergi dia membawa benda pusaka rahasia dari ruang rahasia Castle Athein. Benda yang sangat ditakuti Slyther—

—Aku memang tidak tahu persis apa itu. Tapi aku pernah menguping pembicaraan para **Magycian **di ruang bawah tanah kalau benda rahasia itu adalah buku Ramalan. Dan kau tau satu hal lagi?—

Semilir angin malam berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan ditengah pekatnya malam di hutan Archteryous suara gemerisik dedaunan menjadi satu satunya teman kesunyian yang menyelimuti dua sosok di gua itu

"Buku ramalan itu berisi tentang takdir kematian Slyther. Dan seseorang bernama **Vincent **yang kini spiritnya telah bermetamorfosa menjadi bangsa manusia. Tapi hal yang paling pentingnya adalah…Jeremy lebih memilih membawa rahasia itu pergi bersamanya bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi karena dia tau kebangkitan Slyther-kejadian ini-akan segera terjadi, Sebagaimana yang tertulis dibuku ramalan. Dan Jeremy menunggu saat saat dimana kita berdua akan turun kebumi menemuinya. Dan ia akan menceritakan satu rahasia penting yang ada bersamanya"

"Jeremy adalah satu satunya orang yang tau siapa itu Fatlart. Dan bagaimana menundukan Fatlart itu sendiri. Tapi masalahnya adalah Jeremy tak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Dia membutuhkan kekuatan dari keturunan darah asli sang pangeran mahkota awal generasi ke-137 untuk mewujudkan semua rencana yang telah ia susun dengan begitu sempurna"

"Dan pernahkah kau berfikir kenapa kedua orangtuamu tak memperbolehkanmu untuk memperlihatkan warna iris matamu yang sebenarnya? Karena pangeran itu adalah—

.

.

—Kau Marcus..Pangeran **Shappire** Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : Saya tidak ingin banyak capcus..jadi, Apakah fict ini pantas untuk dilanjut?

Jadi silahkan tinggalkan Review readers sekaliaaaaan^^

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan..kalau penname ini sebelumnya dipegang oleh Nae dongsaeng. Dan sekarang telah berpindah tempat resmi ke **Rye Kim** yang sebenarnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omo! Kyuhyun Sunbae~"

"Oh..Tampannya"

Suasana riuh koridor Shappire International high School bukan lagi menjadi topic panas yang patut diperbincangkan. Bisik bisik serta pekikan tertahan dari kerumunan siswi tak lagi terasa janggal mengingat hal itu telah menjadi kebiasaan rutin satu tahun belakangan. Tepatnya saat kedatangan empat orang siswa baru bergender Namja yang menjadi biang utama berubahnya atmosfer tenang SIHC . Dunia damai persekolahan yang taat aturan beputar haluan menjadi dunia Fans-Indola.

Empat Namja dengan logo diluar sempurna itu benar benar sulit untuk ditolak pesonanya bagi para penghuni Shappire High School. Paras sempurna, Otak jenius , Serta derajat keluarga dari kalangan atas membuat siapapun sanggup bertekuk lutut hanya untuk sekedar memiliki tempat istimewa di mata mereka.

Dan kini salah satu dari Empat namja dengan julukan Prince itu tengah berjalan dikoridor dengan wajah datar. Kyuhyun, Makhluk tampan dengan otak terlampau jenius itu hanya memasang wajah datar saat kalimat kalimat pujian dari makhluk bergender yeoja itu singgah digendang telinganya.

Terlalu enggan hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum menanggapi karena Kyuhyun tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Bisa bisa sekolah dengan gedung gedung mewah bertingkat lima itu benar benar ambruk karena teriakan histeris para yeoja. Oke, katakanlah itu berlebihan, Namun kejadian 3 bulan lalu tak bisa disepelekan begitu saja tepatnya di event pertandingan basket. Namja berwajah stoic itu tersenyum saat berhasil memasukan bola sukses menimbulkan heboh besar lebih baik tak tersenyum sama sekali

Kyuhyun terus menatap lurus kedepan. Melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang pribadi kawanannya dilantai lima gedung utama.

.

Cklek

BLAM

Bantingan pintu memekakan telinga dari pelaku sukses membuat tiga penghuni ruangan itu terperanjat dari kegiatan mereka. Tak selang beberapa detik makian akhirnya terlontar dari Namja dengan tubuh paling tinggi

"KYUHYUN! Jika kau merusak pintu itu lagi maka aku tak akan segan segan memotong kepala angkuhmu itu!"

Merasa diteriaki sang pelaku hanya membalas dengan mulut tajamnya seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disofa

"Diamlah **Higeous**! Kalau kau tidak ingat suaramu itu bisa terdengar hingga kelantai satu"

Persimpangan imajiner mulai muncul disudut dahi Higeous hampir saja stick PS ditangannya melayang kearah kepala Kyuhyun jika saja sosok disebelahnya tak menghalangi

"Sudahlah Changmin-ah! Kau seperti tak kenal Marcus saja. Sifatnya dari dulu memang seperti itu" Tegur namja bermata sipit yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaannya

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali kau pangeran!" **Higeous-Changmin **kembali melanjutkan turnamen game visualnya bersama donghae namun sesekali masih mendengus gusar mengingat dirinya yang tak pernah dibela oleh dua Hyung bodohnya itu.

**Jeremy-Yesung** melepas kacamata bacanya menampilkan mata onyx hitam menawan yang lansung mengarah ke sang pangeran mahkota

"Ada yang tidak beres Kyuhyun?"

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membuka obsidiannya yang kini terlapis lensa berwarna hitam

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya acuh dan Yesung hanya menghela nafas

"Dan perlakuanmu terhadap pintu itu sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat baik"

"Tanyakan pada ikan jelek itu"

"Panggil aku Hyung pabbo!" Teriak Donghae

"Hah! Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal saat masih di Catle aku tak harus menggunakan bahasa menyebalkan itu"

Yesung beralih memandang Donghae

"Ada Apa Hae-ah?"

"Bukan masalah penting Hyung. Hanya mencoba pekerjaan baru yang cukup menarik"

BUK

Akibat lemparan jitu Kyuhyun kini bantalan sofa sukses mengenai kepala Donghae

"Yah!"

"Dan pekerjaan barumu itu benar benar mengangguku pabbo! Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memintamu agar mencarikanku seorang **Mate**! Lalu apa apan pesan yang kau sampaikan pada Jiyeong?! Lucu sekali Aiden!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Sahabat ikannya itu benar benar keterlaluan

"Yah! Kau ini..siapa suruh kau terlalu dingin pada para yeoja itu"

"Itu karena aku tak suka dengan mereka!"

"Tapikan aku hanya membantumu!"

"YAH! Kalian ini berisik sekali!" Teriak Changmin menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja mulai angkat bicara

"Kalian ini benar benar. Berhenti bersikap seperti remaja labil begitu! Kita bersekolah bersama mereka hanya sebagai penyamaran bukan untuk bersikap seperti mereka"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya saling mendengus sedangkan Changmin sibuk memakan keripik. =.=

"Haah. Kadang aku sendiri bingung dengan umur kalian. Bahkan kau hampir menginjak usia 100 tahun itu tandanya sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Icylandar dewasa Kyuhyun"

"Dan kau Lee Donghae usiamu bahkan sudah melewati 100. Dan sifatmu itu masih saja seperti anak Sekolah Dasar. Baguslah..! Dengan begini kita harus melewati 88 tahun lagi untuk bertemu **The Choosen Vincent **Aku bahkan sudah lelah harus terus menerus pindah sekolah setiap tahun ajaran selesai!"

Setelah menyelesaikan omelan panjang lebar Yesung dengan gusar mengacak surai hitamnya. Lelah. Keempat Namja didalam ruangan itu benar benar sudah lelah.

Kenapa Fatlart tega teganya mempermaikan takdir mereka seperti ini. Telah lewat puluhan tahun semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun dan Donghae turun kebumi. Dan tak lama setelahnya mereka bertemu dengan Jeremy sang panglima yang ternyata ada di Negara bernama korea selatan dengan Nama manusia Kim Yesung.

Kalian tahu sialnya apa? Ternyata buku ramalan yang ada pada jeremy hanya tertulis setengahnya. Jadi dengan kata lain mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah peristiwa turunnya dua Bangsa Icylandar itu kebumi.

Hanya ada satu petunjuk untuk kelahiran Spirit Vincent. Tepatnya pada halaman ke-13 tertulis suatu teka teki yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh pewaris **White Sightes Fairy** yang akhirnya membawa mereka bertemu dengan **Higeous-Shim Changmin. **Seorang bangsa Icylandar yang turun kebumi dengan Segel istimewa milik keturunan Ras asli bangsa Peri Putih. Walaupun teka teki berbentuk symbol itu telah bisa dipecahkan tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa menemukan Vincent sampai hari ini.

"**Saat sang kebenaran harus jadi yang tersalah. Jiwa suci harus berkorban untuk menjadi benih baru. Gumpalan darah Fana akan lenyap bersama aliran air suci kedalam jiwa. Lukisan paras serupa akan kembali membawa lubang hitam yang sempat ditutup. Terlahir saat yang membutuhkan sampai pada masa siapnya. Dan akan bertumpu pandang saat Sang Biru shappire sampai pada warna sesungguhnya. Yang telah lampau maupun yang akan datang. Merajut Kaitan erat yang tak bisa terputus. Yang lampau belumlah musnah namun lahir kembali untuk menulis ulang lembaran takdir. Temukan keseimbangan maka pengorbanan kedua akan menjadi jawaban atas Kegelapan yang ingin dimusnahkan.**….Apa Maksud dari ramalan itu?" Suara Donghae adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan diantara Namja berparas sempurna diruangan itu. Cangmin menimpali

"Terlalu ambigu..Aku bahkan tak mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud. Maaf. Aku tak bisa memecahkan artinya" Mendengar nada sedih dari Changmin sang Namja bermata sipit hanya tersenyum

"Tidak apa Changmin-ah. Kami bahkan sudah sangat berterima kasih kau bisa memecahkan kata kata dari symbol tak bertaruran itu. Lagi pula kita sudah tau satu hal yang pasti disini—

—Vincent akan datang saat umurku tepat 100 tahun" Potong Kyuhyun. Donghae menepuk pundak Namja yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu

"Yah..Bukankah itu bagus, artinya kau akan bertemu Vincent besok" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah

"Tapi masih ada masalah serius Hyung. Vincent terlahir sebagai sosok manusia yang tak ingat apapun tentang Archteryous bagaimana caranya dia bisa menulis ulang setengah dari buku ramalan itu?"

Changmin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menyaksikan satu persatu wajah frustasi dari para sahabatnya

"Apakah kau tidak tau siapa yang menulis buku itu Hyung?"

"Tidak..hanya ada satu sosok yang tau dan itu sang Queen Fatlart. Dia menolak memberitahu saat aku bertanya" Jawab Yesung

Dan keempat pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas berat. Yah dari pada memusingkan ini lebih baik menunggu hari esok bukan?

**-Inversely-**

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Kyuhyunie palli ireona"

"Eungh~" Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir seksi Namja tampan yang masih betah bergulung diselimutnya. Namun tak selang beberapa menit kedua mata obsidian itu membuka menampakan manik berwarna biru shappire yang berkilau

"Eomma?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur

"Pagi Chaggi…"

Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Memandang kedua orangtuanya yang kini tersenyum manis sambil memegang kue dengan lilin berangka 17 diatasnya

"Saengil Chukkaeyo Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap keduanya membuat Kyuhyun mengukir senyum.

Yah.. Mereka adalah Cho Hankyung dan Kim Heechul sepasang suami istri yang merupakan metamorfosa dari Spirit ayah dan ibunya di Archteryous dulu. Paras mereka bahkan benar benar mirip. Dan anehnya lagi ternyata ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun itu kembali berjodoh di kehidupan bumi.

Bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa menganggap Kyuhyun anak mereka? Berterimakasihlah kepada **Mind Control** milik Yesung. Sehingga ia dengan mudah bisa mengatur segala tata pikiran milik dua orang tersebut dan menanamkan ingatan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak mereka. Walaupun hanya reinkarnasi tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya lebih berarti dari tahun tahun sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Spirit orang tuanya. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan saat seperti ini

"Cha! Ayo tiup lilinnya" Kyuhyun lantas menutup mata membuat sebuah permintaann lalu meniup lilin. Dan setelahnya Heechul segera memberikan satu kotak kecil berwarna biru kepada Kyuhyun

"Ini hadiahmu. Cha Eomma dan Appa harus segera kekantor. Kau juga harus segera berangkat kesekolah arraseo?" Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan dengan berlalunya kedua sosok itu dari kamar Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat kedua tangan putih pucat itu segera membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru sapphire itu. Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Ada sepercik Magic yang ia rasakan dari kotak itu.

Didalamnya Kyuhyun menemukan secarik kertas dan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna shappire blue.

'**Selamat atas fasemu yang kini sebagai Icylandar dewasa Marcus'**

"Hanya itu?" Guman Kyuhyun. Ternyata benar Fatlart sudah menukar isi kado dari orang tuanya

"Dan kalung ini untuk apa?"

.

.

"Fans Kyuhyun terlalu baik" Timpal Changmin saat matanya menangkap tumpukan Kado, Coklat, Kue dan berbagai macam benda yang fans Kyuhyun berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Dan betapa kasihan sekali mereka. Idolanya yang sombong itu bahkan tak mau menyentuhnya" Donghae tersenyum sinis mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang menggerutu kesal saat melihat keadaan ruangan mereka yang penuh dengan kado kado tak berguna-menurut Kyuhyun- Dan bodohnya lagi Kyuhyun sempat sempatnya berdumel kesal mengatakan jika saja hadiahnya kaset game limited edision pasti dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati

Ah..Apakah aku lupa mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sangat terobsesi dengan ciptaan manusia bernama Game?

"Yesung Hyung? Ini mau diapakan?" Tanya Donghae

"Buang saja" Jawabnya acuh. Toh Kyuhyun juga tidak menginginkannya

"Buang saja bendanya tapi tidak untuk kue dan coklatnya!" Changmin dengan segera memungut kue serta coklat yang berserakan itu. 'hehe setidaknya cukup untuk cemilan satu bulan' Batinnya

"Kyuhyun kemana hae-ah?" Tanya Yesung pada Donghae yang kini sedang memasukan kado kado itu ke dalam plastic untuk segera dibuang

"Dia bilang ingin mencari Vincent"

"Eh?"

.

Di kantin mewah Shappire High School tampak seorang Namja tampan yang hanya mengaduk aduk cappuccinonya tanpa minat

"Aissh…Aku harus mencari si Vincent itu kemana lagi" Gumannya frustasi

Plok

'Dingin' Itulah hal yang pertama kali terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun saat merasakan sesuatu mendarat dikepalanya

"KYA!" Dan teriakan kaget para yeoja sukses menyadarkan Kyuhyun

Tangan pucatnya terangkat kearah kepala menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin yang kini tengah menutupi surai coklat ikalnya

"Ice Cream?" gumannya dan seakan tersadar Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri tegak matanya menatap nyalang mencari sang pelaku yang tengah beraninya menuangkan benda cair itu kekepala jeniusnya dan lima detik kemudian Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat

"Apa maumu?" Tanya dingin dan menusuk sukses membuat penghuni kantin itu merinding disko(?) mendengarnya

"Apa mauku katamu? Siapa suruh kau membuat Jiyeong menangis tersedu sedu kemarin hah?"

"Jiyeong?"

"Dasar bodoh! Bukankah kau yang mempermalukannya dikantin kemarin. Hanya karena dia memelukmu. Hah! Sayang sekali aku baru pindah hari ini. Seandainya kemarin aku sudah disini maka aku tidak akan segan segan menendang wajah kurang ajarmu itu!"

Pemuda mungil dengan wajah yang manis itu berteriak kalut dadanya kembang kempis mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan orang ini terhadap sepupunya. Oke! Sungmin akui jika orang didepannya ini memang terlihat begitu sempurna tapi bukan berarti dia bisa merendahkan harga diri orang lain bukan? Dan Sungmin mengutuk dirinya yang sempat sempatnya terpesona pada makhluk tak punya sopan santun didepannya ini

Dan Kyuhyun? Namja itu bahkan sudah merasakan ubun ubun kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap. Apa dia bilang? Bodoh? Kurang ajar? Tak tahukah ia siapa Kyuhyun? Baiklah..dia memang tak tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun ._.V

"Haha..Hanya memeluk kau bilang..hei seharusnya kau katakana kepada yeoja tak tahu diri ini! Dia sama sekali tak sebanding denganku! Aku ini manusia yang paling sempurna. Meliriknya saja tidak sudi apalagi memeluk. Jangan bercanda"

"Dan dengan sifat setan seperti ini kau menyebut dirimu manusia ? kau taruh dimana otakmu ha? Oh atau jangan jangan kau tidak punya otak ya tuan 'sempurna'?" ejek Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar benar merasa di injak.

"Oppa~ sudahlah" Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya memandang takut perdebatan sengit itu mulai angkat suara. Tidak Sungmin bisa kenapa kenapa jika ia masih berniat untuk melawan Kyuhyun

"Tidak Jiyeong-ah. Dia harus belajar tata krama terhadap sesama manusia"

"Tata krama? Bahkan kau sendiri tak mepunyai tata krama dengan seenaknya menumpahkan benda nista ini kekepala orang jika kau lupa dan sesuai aturan kau harus minta maaf" –Dan aku memang bukan manusia' Sambungnya tentu saja didalam hati

Sungmin menggeleng tegas

"Enak saja. Itu kulakukan untuk mendinginkan kepala batumu itu. Seharusnya kau yang berterima kasih"

"Sungmin-ssi..Sebaiknya kau minta maaf sekarang" Teriak seorang Yeoja yang tamapaknya merupakan salah satu dari fans Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap sengit yeoja itu namun bukannya menciut takut. Kerumunan yeoja disekitar mereka malah ikut meneriakan hal yang sama

"Kau lihat? Siapa yang berkuasa disini? Tidak ingin minta maaf?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa merasakan jika kemarahan sudah melingkupi kepala cantinya. Helaan nafas menjadi jawaban

Plok

Sisa eskrim yang tadi masih dipegang Sungmin kini telah menyapa jas sekolah Kyuhyun. Dan dengan tatapan polosnya Sungmin segera mengguman pelan dengan nada dibuat buat

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf~"

Bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin menarik Jiyeong ikut serta bersamanya untuk melangkah keluar kantin meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang meredam rasa panas ingin meledak dikepalanya

"Lee Sungmin—

Kau akan merasakan akibatnya setelah ini" Dan Smirk sang pangeran mahkota itu melengkung indah disudut bibirnya

.

.

.

TBC

Oke. Saya kembali dengan Chapter 2. Gimana? Ancur ya? T-T yah..Begitulah kan saya bukan penulis professional jadi Cuma seperti itu yang bisa keluar dari otak abal saya. Harap dimaklumi

Kyumin momentnya dikit? Kan ini baru awal readers. Itulah ff fantasy Jadi harus introducing dulu..Kyumin momentnya entar janji aku banyakin deh untuk chap-chap berikutnya ._.V

Oke saatnya sesi Tanya jawab

R : Jeremy itu Hyuk kan?

A : Nga' Chingu…Jeremy itu Yesung *Tunjuk ff atas

.

R : Ini ada hubungannya ama harry potter ya?

A : Nga' kok…Cuma nama Lord Slyther aja yang terinspirasi dari nama salah satu asrama di harpot. Slytherin.

.

R : Scene awalnya mirip Film Narnia

A : Iya. Scene awalnya aku ambil dari sana. Tapi Jalan cerita ff ini sama Narnia nga' ada sangkut pautnya

.

Okey..Aku rasa pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab itu aja…

Special kiss and hugs untuk para readers yang udah bersedia mereview ff ini maaf nga' bisa sebutin satu satu..Tapi jangan bosan review ne?

Dan untuk Siders..Aku masih sakit hati sama kaliaaan! #PLAK

Aku Tanya deh..Apa coba susahnya ninggalin jejak walau Cuma satu huruf? Setidaknya dengan mereview itu tandanya kalian menghargai para author…Akhir akhir ini banyak JOYers yang udah mulai ngeluh karena langkanya FF KyuMin, Coba deh kita tinjau balik. Kenapa sekarang banyak author yang memilih nge-discontinued ffnya? Itu karena mereka merasa gak dihargai..Kita sama sama tau dong kalo nulis ff itu gak mudah terkadang juga harus mikir super keras supaya dapat ide….Oke Mungkin ada yang bilang jadi Author seharusnya nga' usah pasang target review..Gimana para Author mau semangat untuk ngelanjut ff mereka kalo Review.a Cuma beberapa tapi Viewers.a ratusan.. ? Kalian juga pastinya tau para author juga punya kehidupan nyata yang lebih penting dari sekedar nulis ff..Dan ditengah kesibukannya itu para author mau meluangkan waktunya walau sedikit untuk menuangkan ide idenya dalam bentuk tulisan..Bukannya kita para JOYer udah dapat hiburan gratis..Dan para Siders sama sekali nga' ngehargain itu, Masa review walau satu huruf gak mau? :D

Munafik banget kalo bilang Author itu nga' butuh review…Jadi kesadaran masing masing aja yah..Jangan sampai Author Ff Kyumin berangsur PUNAH hanya gara gara Siders..Yang rugi siapa coba? JOYers juga kan? :D

Nah untuk yang terakhir….tebak tebakan yuuuk! Ayo tulis dikolom Review maksud dari **ramalan** diatas menurut pendapat masing masing^^

Entar yang bagus aku selipin ke ide ceritanya juga

Sorry for Typos!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa.."

Tap tap tap

"Oppa?! Aishh"

TAP TAP

"Oppa! Yah!"

TAP!

"MWOYA?"

Suara hentakan antara sol sepatu dan lantai marmer menggema nyaring di koridor Shappire High School bersamaan dengan lengkingan tenor yang sarat akan rasa kesal. Suasana koridor yang begitu sepi tanpa satupun bangsa bernama manusia, Sukses membuat sang Yeoja menutup telinga. Saat dirasa dengungan nyaring itu terdengar hingga kesudut

"Aish, Telingaku"

Kegiatan sang Yeoja terhenti, saat merasa aura kelam berpendar liar .Tangan sang yeoja turun perlahan ketika Foxy bening yang seharusnya menggemaskan malah menatap tajam dirinya. Membuat bulu halus disekitar daerah tengkuk berdiri.

"Y-yah, Kenapa Oppa menatapku seperti itu?"

Hening. Saat tak dirasa satupun sahutan disana. Namun lain lagi dengan hembusan nafas kesal yang mulai mencairkan suasana tegang

"Wae?" Tanya sang Namja.

"I-itu…Seharusnya Oppa tidak perlu memperlakukan Kyuhyun Oppa seperti tadi" Sahut Jiyeong lamat lamat

"Mwo?"

"Aissh..Perlakuan Oppa tadi sudah keterlaluan"

Persimpangan Imajiner mulai muncul di dahi Sungmin.

"Yaah! Sebenarnya sepupumu aku atau siswa angkuh itu hah?"

"T-tapi kan, Tadi itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri Kyuhyun oppa" Jiyeong meremas jemarinya gugup. Oh, apakah ada yang salah dari ucapannya? Tapi tetap saja. Menumpahkan ice cream di atas kepala anak tunggal dari donator utama sekolah mereka itu tindak pidana keras. Apalagi orangnya Cho Kyuhyun. Jika bukan pihak berwajib yang menjadi lawan Sungmin. Maka para murid Shappire High School tidak akan diam begitu saja.

"Hah! Lucu sekali. Jadi kau membela anak setan itu? Ya tuhan, Hwang Jiyeong. Dia jelas jelas sudah mempermalukanmu kemarin"

"Oppa tidak tahu siapa Kyuhyun. Dia itu—

"Lalu apa peduliku? Sekalipun dia anak dari orang terkaya di Korea Selatanpun tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku. Cih! Apa hebatnya orang angkuh seperti dia?"

Bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas kesalnya. Sungmin membawa sepasang kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan cepat. Menjejaki koridor yang masih sepi sembari lengkungan berbentuk-M itu mengumpat kecil sosok angkuh yang kini telah masuk kedaftar hitam otaknya. Mengabaikan panggilan sepupunya dari arah belakang hingga siluet tubuhnya hilang ditikungan

Jiyeong mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sepupu manisnya itu benar benar keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut harga diri. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin setelah ini? Hah, Mau bagaimana lagi memang dia bisa apa. Perlahan gumanan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis Jiyeong

"Kyuhyun Oppa kan memang anak orang paling kaya di Korea Selatan"

**-Inversely © Rye Kim-**

"Kau tampan sekali Kyuhyun-ah"

"Yaah..Hair Style baru?"

Mengabaikan ejekan teman temannya. Kyuhyun terus membawa langkah lebarnya kearah westafel disudut ruangan. Membuka seragamnya yang kotor juga bergerak membersihkan surai coklatnya yang dilumuri benda dingin kini berangsur mencair.

Suasana diruangan itu mencekam tiba tiba saat aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Langan kokohnya mencengkram erat pinggiran westafel, Menunjukan amarah yang sangat kentara pada wajah stoicnya. Namun berangsur mereda saat seringai mengerikan itu terukir indah disudut bibirnya. Tiga orang penghuni ruangan itu sukses merasakan rambut halus ditengkuk mereka berdiri

Kyuhyun duduk disofa setelah memakai kemeja putih yang ia ambil dari cabinet

"Jadi apa rencana pertamanya Aiden?"

Donghae berjengit kaget saat nama aslinya dilantunkan oleh Kyuhyun. Awalnya pemuda Brunette itu tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam saat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari awal Kyuhyun masuk, Namun begitu sial jika mengingat kemampuan Kyuhyun yang sama dengannya

"Rencana apanya?" Ucapnya acuh namun beda lagi dengan jantungnya yang berdentum liar

Satu detik. Dan kini sang Pangeran mahkota telah berdiri sempurna di belakang leher Donghae yang awalnya berjarak 7 meter lebih

"Jangan main main denganku. Kau tau dengan sangat baik Lee Donghae..jika **Mind Reading** milikmu jauh lebih kuat dariku"

Donghae menghela nafas. Kepalanya berangsur memutar. Menatap lansung manik tajam sang pangeran mahkota. Dia melihat dengan jelas. Jika sorot itu berbeda kali ini. Terlihat Ambisi yang begitu kuat didalamnya.

Semua terbaca dengan jelas oleh Mind reading milik Donghae. Bagaimana pemuda angkuh seperti Kyuhyun bisa direndahkan sebegitu mudahnya oleh seseorang dari bangsa manusia bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Kasihan sekali Namja itu. Pangeran arogan seperti Kyuhyun tentu tak akan melepaskan buruannya begitu saja

"Lakukan seperti biasa apa susahnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin yang lebih dari itu"

Donghae mengalihkan Onyxnya kearah Changmin. Menatap pemuda itu seakan meminta bantuan. Namun pemuda tinggi itu hanya mengedikan bahu

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Kau tau aku tidak berbakat Hyung"

Berencana meminta pertolongan pada satu sosok tertinggal namun suara baritone itu menjatuhkan telak harapannya

"Aku tidak mau"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. Sedangkan si Brunette menatap sosok itu ngeri

"B-Baiklah"

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik Hae hyung"

"Dan kau hanya akan memanggilku sesopan itu saat ada maunya. Jadi tak perlu berbasa basi Marcus. Heran sekali melihat orang sepertimu begitu enggan bersosialisasi dengan makhluk bernama manusia itu"

Tubuh tinggi itu bangkit dengan cepat lalu melangkah kearah Yesung. Tangan pucatnya menggapai sebuah apel hijau yang telah terkupas rapi

"Aku menunggu Aiden. Cepat perintahkan seluruh penghuni Sekolah untuk menyiksanya"

"Beritahu aku"

"Lee Sungmin, kelas 3-2, Pindah hari ini dari Ilsan melalui jalur Beasiswa bakat Taekwondo, Hanya seorang anak dari pemilik restoran sederhana yang baru pindah ke Seoul. Dia punya adik laki laki bernama Sungjin. Dan Yeoja bernama Jiyeong yang memelukku kemarin itu adalah sepupunya yang ada diseoul. Sudah hanya itu yang sempat aku baca dari pikirannya"

Lain dari dua orang disana. Changmin mulai menutup matanya. Beberapa saat dan kedua kelopak itu membuka memperlihatkan manik berwarna Silver.

"Namja bernama Sungmin itu sedang berada diruangan kepala sekolah"

Setelah ucapannya Changmin kembali menormalkan warna matanya ke hitam pekat. Lalu tenggelam dengan dunia Game. Yesung hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia tahu betul apa yang tengah ada dipikiran jahat Kyuhyun saat ini. Tentang bagaimana pangeran mahkota itu akan membalaskan amarahnya pada sosok bernama Sungmin. 'Setan kecil itu bukannya mencari Vincent' Batin Yesung

Cklek

Donghae membuka pintu lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Melaksanakan kemauan Kyuhyun agar perusak moodnya itu di beri 'sedikit' pelajaran berharga

.

.

"Mmm..Permisi"

Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan bingung di koridor. Beberapa waktu lalu Namja manis itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menuju kelas barunya, Namun Dia benar benar mengutuk daya ingatnya yang kurang baik sehingga tubuh mungil itu harus tersesat diantara gedung gedung mewah yang berjejer rapi. Namun disi lain Sungmin juga mengutuk sekolah barunya yang terlampau luas itu , Lama terdiam hingga Pemuda manis itu menepuk pelan bahu seorang Namja yang sedang membelakanginya

"Ye?"

"Engg, itu. Kelas 3-2 ada disebelah mana?"

"Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya gatal lalu mengangguk. Menatap sosok yang kini memandangnya err…Sungmin tak yakin tapi tatapan itu seperti tak bersahabat

"Ayo aku tunjukan"

"Gumawoyo"

Dua pasang kaki itu mulai berlalu. Menuju kearah gedung besar bertingkat lima disebelah kanan sekolah. Lama perjalanan yang hanya beberapa menit itu membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam bangunan yang begitu megah untuk seukuran gedung sekolah. Mulut mungilnya sempat ternganga saat menatap banyaknya pintu pintu yang berjejeran disamping mereka. Foxy-nya pun tak luput untuk sekedar memandangi kegiatan belajar para siswa Shappire high shool itu.

Tap

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat telah sampai didepan pintu sebuah ruangan paling sudut bagian belakang gedung yang Sungminpun tak tahu ruangan apa itu.

"Kau masuklah"

"Ini kelasnya?"

Namja itu hanya diam. Tapi tatapannya begitu dingin, Jujur saja. Sungmin tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana aneh seperti ini jadi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk masuk saja, Walaupun anehnya tak terdengar suara seorang Songsaengpun atau apapun dari dalam sana

Cklek

Brugh

"Akh"

BLAM  
Sungmin bahkan masih berusaha mencerna semuanya saat dirasakan pintu kayu itu dibanting keras dari luar lalu tak lama kemudian suara putaran kunci juga ikut terdengar. Dan Namja manis itu barulah menyadari jika dirinya sengaja dikunci diruangan yang ternyata gudang itu oleh Namja berwajah dingin tadi

Sungmin bangun dengan cepat namun tak lama setelah itu dirinya kembali terduduk akibat tarikan kuat dipergelangan tangannya. Mata Foxy-nya membulat lebar saat menangkap dua tubuh tinggi siswa dengan seragam Shappire High School dihadapannya

"Wajahnya cukup manis untuk seorang Namja"

"Aku rasa kita akan bersenang senang"

Percakapan dua Namja itu berakhir berganti dengan seringaian lebar. Menatap lapar kearah tubuh molek Sungmin

"Apa mau kalian?!" Teriaknya saat dua pemuda itu mulai menarik kasar dasi dilehernya lalu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan mungil Sungmin.

Tangan kekar yang lain juga mulai menarik dua kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya hingga terlepas memperlihatkan leher serta bagian dada atas dengan kulit mulus bak porselen

"YAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? Akh~"

"Nikmati saja sayang"

.

.

Tak

Buku ramalan Archteryous terjatuh menyentuh lantai begitu saja dari tangan Yesung. Matanya menatap begitu nyalang seolah kehilangan fokus. Dirinya segera bangkit lalu melesat cepat keluar ruangan untuk mencari sosok pangeran mahkota yang kini entah sedang ada dimana. Firasatnya benar benar buruk kali ini. Kesimpulan yang tadi baru saja ia rajut sendiri malah membuahkan bulir keringat dingin turun perlahan dari surai hitamnya

'Shit! Semoga anak itu masih baik baik saja'

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang kini sedang memakan Blackforest pesanannya

"Tenang saja. Aku telah memerintahkan Junho dan Daehyun untuk meladeni Namja itu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengaduk jus didalam gelas

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau yang meminta sendiri untuk hukuman yang lebih berat? Mungkin anak itu akan membayar lebih untuk harga dirimu dikantin kemarin" Sahut Donghae dengan santainya

"Aiden..Kau—

SRET

Terikan kuat pada kerah kemeja sekolahnya membuat perkataan Kyuhyun menyangkut ditenggorokan. Lehernya serasa tertarik kuat keatas. Hampir saja Kyuhyun berencana akan membunuh sang pelaku penarikan jika saja Obsidiannya tak bertatapan lansung dengan Manik berwarna Hiiaju emerald itu

"APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA VINCENT?!"

Tak lama setelah itu sosok lain melesat kearah mereka dengan sekejap mata lalu menangkup telapak tangan kanannya kemata Kyuhyun dan setelahnya terlihat selaput kecil yang tampak seperti lensa mata itu mulai keluar dari sela jarinya. Telapak tangan itu menjauh bersamaan dengan terbukanya manik terang berwarna Shappire blue milik Kyuhyun

"Dengan begini kau bisa melihat dengan jelas"

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuu~ ini Chap 3..

Saya Comeback setelah usai menjalani UTS satu minggu ini.

Pendek? Yah otak saya udah mampet nyampe sana mau gimana lagi -_-'

Kyumin moment? Sabaaaaar dear..Chap depan janji deh bakalan ada ._.V rencananya mau di chap ini tapi saya udah nga' kuat ngetik lagi T.T

.

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

R : Ini bakalan M-preg?

A : Sejujurnya saya tidak merencanakan hal itu. Kita lihat kedepannya aja yahh~

R : Dari mana Kyu tau marganya Sungmin itu Lee

A : Nah diatas udah dijelasin. Itu karena Kyu punya Mind reading yang artinya bisa baca pikiran orang, Jadi gak Cuma marganya aja. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa tau lebih banyak hanya dengan mengorek pikiran Sungmin lebih dalam

R : Apa nanti bakalan ada Hyuk?

A : ADA! Karena mengingat Nae dongsaeng biasnya Hyukjae jadi saya bisa bisa kena makan dia kalo gak masukin Hyuk. Saya juga masih sayang nyawa kalo ngebiarin si ikan men-Duda..Di tunggu aja ne~

R : Gimana caranya Ming bisa ingat kalo dia itu Vincent?

A : Entar juga ingat sendiri kok Sungminya #PLAK

R : Kalung Kyuhyun untuk apaan?

A : Untuk mas kawin sama saya XD. Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita oke?

R : Ini ff Remake apa bikin sendiri?

A : SIAPA YANG BILANG INI REMAKE? INI CERITA MURNI! ASLI! DARI OTAK KONSLET SAYA…Ide cerita ini saya mikir sendiri chingu bahkan ampe guling guling terus jatoh dari ranjang

R : Slyter itu siapa?

A : Kalo yang ginian saya nga' berani bikin cast real personnya ._.V

Okeee…Udah semua Ne?

Untuk tebak tebakan yang kemarin saya salut sama **SinJiWoo920202** tebakannya nilai 85! *Kecup hampir mendekati tapi masih ada yang meleset..Selamat ne? #TebarConfetti

Nah terus buat yang nanya ini bakalan Romance school life, Bener Chingu walaupun ini ceritanya rada berat tapi saya nga kepengen ceritanya hambar akan Romance entar berasa makan nasi gak pake cabe kata orang didaerah saya XD

Ff Without a Word? Protes sama nae dongsaeng ne? Itu yang bikin + publish bukan saya :3

Untuk yang ff My Love For You kemaren makasih untuk semua yang udah review~ Terus untuk ff ini juga makasih Readers semua yang udah mau meninggalkan jejak..*Kecup Atu Atu

Sorry for Typos!

Daddah Muachhh…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin musim gugur membelai lembut helaian surai hitam yang tertiup bersandar ringan di batang pohon kokoh dengan mata tertutup meresapi suasana damai yang menyusup ke relung terdalam dadanya. Terlihat begitu indah…Juga begitu menenangkan.

Chup

Mata yang menutup itu terbuka perlahan saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pelipis bagian kanannya. Disambut dengan pandangan mata hangat yang akan selalu sama disetiap waktu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk sosok itu. Dia ingin selalu seperti ini. Selamanya ingin seperti ini

'Aku mencarimu'

'Benarkah?' Mata itu mengerjap lembut

'Tentu saja, Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lama jauh jauh dariku'

Orang itu menggerutu kesal namun membuahkan dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya. Kepala itu bersandar nyaman didada sosok yang begitu amat dicintai. Ikut mendengarkan bagaimana irama debaran sang belahan jiwa yang begitu menenangkan

'Aku tidak akan pergi kemana mana. Seharusnya tidak perlu sampai secemas ini'

'Bagaimana kalau kau melanggar janji?'

'Aku tidak akan pernah pergi kemanapun. Tidak, Kecuali kau yang meminta'

'Aku pastikan hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi'

.

Lalu saat yang seharusnya tak kuharapkan itu terjadi, Aku bisa apa? Karena memang selamanya aku hanya orang asing. Hanyalah orang asing…

.

.

**Inversely © Rye Kim**

.

.

"Akh" Pekikan ringan mengalun dari bibir tebal itu saat matanya terbuka sempurna. Manik berwarna biru shapire itu tampak menyala terang lalu meredup gelap. Seperti sebuah kerjapan lampu yang akan segera habis dayanya

"Higeous! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Marcus?!"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan pandangan mata kepada sosok dengan manik hijau emerald dihadapannya. Di ikuti sebuah anggukan tanda persetujuan

"Aku mengerti"

Hanya beberapa detik yang terlewat hingga Empat siluet tubuh itu menghilang dengan satu kerjapan mata. Namun tentu saja yang paling tua tak lupa untuk memberikan pengaruh Mind Control ke tiap pikiran penghuni Cafétaria. Mengatur pola pikiran mereka sedemikian rupa seolah empat sosok Namja itu tak pernah sekalipun masuk ke ruangan ini. Yesung belum cukup gila untuk membiarkan para makhluk fana mengetahui identitas asli mereka

.

"hosh..hhh.."

Suara hembusan nafas berat yang begitu kentara menjadi satu satunya sumber suara diruangan itu. Tiga sosok yang lain hanya menatap diam menanti reaksi yang akan berimbas pada sang pangeran mahkota. Kyuhyun masih terus menerus memegangi kepalanya selepas apa yang diperbuat Changmin pada matanya di Cafetaria. Jujur, Rasanya begitu sakit seolah otak didalam tengkorak kepalanya diremas begitu kuat

"Apa dia akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Tubuhnya memang hanya bisa diam atas perintah Yesung namun manik Aqua marine itu menatap Kyuhyun khawatir

"Memang harus seperti itu. Pengihatan serta kekuatan Kyuhyun memang harus segera dibuka, Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat mendapat informasi dari Yesung Hyung yang tiba tiba saja menghampiriku ditoilet" Ucap Changmin dengan dahi mengerut kesal. Bagaimanapun ras keturunan peri putih itu masih merasakan kesal di dadanya kepada sosok tertua diantara mereka yang dengan seenaknya muncul saat Changmin sedang melepas hasrat panggilan alam

Lengan pucat itu berangsur berhenti dari kegiatan menjambak surai coklatnya. Manik itu perlahan bersinar dengan normal, Tak lagi meredup ataupun menyala terang seperti halnya yang baru saja berlalu.

"Gwenchana?" Donghae beranjak untuk mendudukan diri disebelah Kyuhyun. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan. Changmin menghela nafas lega lalu menepuk pundak partner evilnya itu

"Dengan begini segel kekuatan serta penglihatanmu sudah terbuka, Dengan mata spesialmu itu kau bisa membedakan antara makhluk dari bangsa kita ataupun bangsa lain dengan Makhluk biasa bernama manusia itu. Dan untuk kekuatan serta keistimewaanmu yang lain kau temukan sendiri saja. Karena aku juga tidak tahu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedikit banyak otak jeniusnya sudah mencerna dengan baik penjelasan ras peri putih itu. Memang saat matanya memandang tiga sosok itu terlihat sinar mencolok berwarna biru dari tubuh mereka yang menyeruak keluar.

"Nah, Sekarang kau sudah bisa menonaktifkan matamu Marcus. Jadi kau tidak perlu memakai lensa mata menyebalkan itu"

Sang pangeran mulai menutup matanya lalu dibuka perlahan. Sepertinya benar apa yang Donghae ucapkan. Mata berwarna biru shappire itu secara berangsur mulai berubah kewarna hitam pekat.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas kasar. Lalu berjalan kearah tiga sosok yang masih berumur dibawahnya itu. Menatap dingin sang tokoh utama

"Sudah cukup. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini—

-Bebaskan anak bernama Sungmin itu Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ikut menatap manik tajam Yesung yang masih dalam mode aktif. Sebersit rasa tak enak memang menyusup masuk kedadanya. Sadar benar jika Jeremy adalah tipe tenang yang jarang terlihat semarah ini hingga sampai menarik kerah bajunya di Cafeteria beberapa saat lalu

"Apa hubungannya dengan bocah menyebalkan itu? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Moodnya tiba tiba saja memburuk saat mengingat siluet wajah yang pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dia baru saja merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikepala dan sekarang harus kembali berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar nama terkutuk itu

"Aktifkan matamu tuan arogan. Lalu temui anak itu"

Changmin dan Donghae melebarkan matanya terkejut. Benar, Seharusnya mereka sadar dari awal jika Kyuhyun akan bertemu Vincent hari ini. Dan bukankah satu satunya orang baru dikehidupan Kyuhyun hari ini adalah anak pindahan bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Jadi bocah yang berniat mereka celakakan itu Vincent?

"K-Kyuhyun" Gagap Donghae. Tubuhnya lansung bangkit serta merta menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut melesat pergi dengan cepat

Firasatnya cukup buruk tentang hal ini. Tidak, Sangat buruk malah. Kalimat demi kalimat yang ia perintahkan kepada dua berandal sekolah itu mulai menari nari dipikirannya.

"Arghh..Shit!" Umpat donghae

Manik hitam milik Donghae mulai berubah warna menjadi Aqua Marine melesatkan semacam gelombang tak kasat mata keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Aku sudah mengontrol penglihatan semua penghuni sekolah. Mereka tidak akan mencurigai warna matamu. Kau pergilah dengan cepat"

Kyuhyun mengangguk juga sedikit menggeram kesal. Mengaktifkan matanya Lalu menghilang dari tempat itu, Yah. Walaupun masih terbesit rasa jengkel yang amat sangat didada pangeran mahkota itu. Namun jika mengingat bocah menyebalkan itu adalah orang yang selama ini mereka cari, Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menurunkan ego dikepalanya. Bagimanapun juga sosok itu dalam bahaya.

.

Bugh

"AKH! "

Namja dengan nametage Daehyun itu membentur lantai dengan keras. tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat tendangan telak kaki mungil Sungmin diperutnya.

Melihat temannya yang terjungkal dengan mudah mau tak mau membuat Junho ikut meradang kesal. Ternyata garis wajah yang terkesan imut itu tak sebanding dengan kekuatan si Namja manis. Kepalan tangan Junho dengan cepat mendarat di perut Sungmin. Membuahkan pekikan sakit dari mulut mungil itu. Lalu bersandar lemas didinding terdekat. Tangannya yang masih terikat kuat kebelakang benar benar mempersulit keadaan

"Jika kau lebih mudah dijinakan. Maka tugas kami akan selesai dengan mudah manis"

Sungmin meludahkan kearah kaki Junho. Dadanya meradang kesal saat melihat tingkah biadab dua manusia terkutuk itu terhadap dirinya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah Namja, Kekuatannya masih sekuat jati dirinya sebagai seorang atlit bela diri. Lagipula dirinya juga belum paham. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga dilecehkan serendah ini pada hari pertama disekolah barunya.

Saat pikiran Sungmin masih bergelung kusut, Daehyun dengan cepat bangkit dari lantai yang tadi sempat menjadi persinggahan tubuhnya. Tangannya menepuk pelan celana seragam yang kotor karena debu.

"Bocah ini harus segera dibereskan Junho-ya, Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena amukan pangeran sekolah itu"

Junho mengangguk paham. Jemarinya mulai terangkat melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya sendiri. Sejujurnya tubuh dua Namja itu telah teransang jauh saat sekilas benda mungil berwarna merah muda didada putih Namja manis itu mencuat keluar dari kemeja sekolah yang dua kancingnya sudah bertebaran entah kemana

"Yah, Aku juga tidak mau berimbas seperti Taeyang yang dipukuli Kyuhyun hingga babak belur saat gagal menyiksa Daesung"

Sekejap mata Foxy itu telah melebar sempurna. Saat salah satu dari Namja kurang ajar itu menyebutkan satu nama yang Sungmin yakin sebagai dasar dari semua yang ia terima. Sekelebat bayangan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun dikantin sekolah mulai mengisi relung relung pikirannya. Sungmin tersadar. Seharusnya dia tau bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Tapi Sungmin tak ingin menjadi pihak yang menjilat ludah sendiri.

Bagaimanapun dia bukanlah sosok lemah yang akan mengemis dikaki Namja arogan itu. Jika Kyuhyun memang mengharapkan bibir Sungmin menyentuh sepatunya. Maka bermimpi saja sampai mati!

Brugh

Tubuh mungil itu tersudut dilantai, Rasa nyeri mulai menyebar dibagian kepalanya saat membentur dinding.

Junho mulai memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin menjilat pipi mulus itu dengan sensual. Sedangkan satu tangan miliknya sukses menanggalkan sisa kancing kemeja yang tadinya masih melekat sempurna.

Sesaat dua Namja itu tampak begitu terpana menatap balutan mulus kulit seputih susu itu. Begitu memikat layaknya porselen cantik tanpa cacat. Namja manis itu telah mencoba memberontak walau nyatanya tubuh itu begitu lemah. Benturan keras dikepalanya membuat Sungmin benar benar tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar kembali meludah diwajah dua Namja memuakan yang berusaha melecehkan tubuhnya

Pandangannya menggelap. Hampir saja tertutup saat sedetik kemudian kembali membuka lemah. Menyaksikan bagaimana kayu kokoh yang menjadi pintu dari ruangan itu terhempas kasar hingga lepas dari tempatnya . Dan kembali terpejam erat

BRAK!

"K-Kyuhyun"

Daehyun dan Junho tampak begitu tergagap memandangi tubuh tinggi itu, Dengan cepat kedua Namja berandal itu berdiri tegap seraya menatap sosok itu takut

"Mana Sungmin?!" Suara tipe bass itu terdengar begitu tajam. Menusuk indra pendengaran dua sosok dihadapannya

"Jeongsohamnida..K-kami belum se—

BRUGH

Dua tubuh itu terlempar dalam sekejap kearah dinding keras yang begitu kokoh. Saat manik biru shappire milik Kyuhyun menangkap dengan jelas siluet tubuh mungil Sungmin yang telah menyandar lemah didinding dengan keadaan begitu buruk. Namun nafas terengah yang berhembus tak tenang membuahkan kesimpulan bahwa Namja manis itu masih diambang kesadaran. Pangeran mahkota itu kini melihat dengan begitu jelas bagaimana kepulan aura biru shappire berpendar ditubuh Sungmin

Kyuhyun melesat cepat kerah tubuh itu. Melepas jas sekolahnya untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuh Sungmin yang terekspos. Sebersit rasa bersalah juga menyusup kehatinya saat melihat sudut bibir pink itu pecah hingga meninggalkan bercak darah

Pangeran itu sempat termangu saat menelisik dalam pahatan manis itu. Entah kenapa segelintir perasaan hangat yang familiar menjalar kedadanya saat mengagumi pahatan sempurna itu. Seperti ia memang telah terbiasa untuk itu..

"Ck, Merepotkan" Decaknya kemudian. Lalu mengangkat bridal tubuh Sungmin hingga melesat cepat keruangan Khusus empat bangsa Icylandar disekolah ini. Kali ini Kyuhyun berterima kasih kepada eksitensi kekuatannya yang mulai bangkit sehingga dengan mudah pangeran itu berlalu hanya dalam sekejap mata dikoridor sekolah. Tanpa harus mendengarkan bisik bisik menyebalkan para yeoja penggosip yang melihatnya dengan keadaan mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Sungmin

.

.

Selimut lembut menutup sempurna tubuh mungil yang kini terlihat lebih segar setelah dibalut dengan piyama berwarna dark blue milik Kyuhyun. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan para Hyungnya disekolah tadi. Akhirnya empat Namja dengan paras kelewat sempurna itu sepakat untuk membawa Sungmin kerumah Kyuhyun. Mengingat kondisi tubuh mungil itu tak cukup baik hingga harus mendapatkan pertolongan lebih pada luka serta memar ditubuhnya

"Keadaannya sudah stabil. Luka serta memarnya juga mulai berangsur sembuh. Dia hanya butuh istirahat" Ucap Changmin saat tangannya yang masih dipendari sinar magis turun perlahan dari dahi Sungmin

"Seandainya saja kita lebih cepat dari ini" Yesung mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu terlambat menyadari satu hal penting akan ramalan itu.

"**Dan akan bertumpu pandang saat Sang Biru shappire sampai pada warna sesungguhnya**. Maka itu artinya pandangan Kyuhyun harus dibuka terlebih dahulu agar dapat melihat Spirit Vincent" Jelas Changmin saat menyadari Donghae masih menatap dirinya meminta jawaban.

"Haah. Setidaknya kita harus bersyukur tak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada Vincent" Guman donghae. Dan diangguki oleh dua Namja lain

Sedang..Disudut sana Kyuhyun tampak memegang kepalanya erat. Begitu acuh dengan hal apa yang baru saja diperbincangkan oleh Hyungnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang sehingga menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk sekedar memfokuskan pendengaran. Dengungan serta suara suara tak jelas mulai berlarian dipikirannya. Dalam hati pangeran itu bertanya mungkinkah ini efek dari ritual membangkitkan penglihatanya siang tadi?

Yesung meilirikan onyx nya kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu mendapati pangeran itu memijit pelan kepalanya

"Kau baik?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala lalu mengangguk pelan

"Hmm" Gumannya meng-iyakan. Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan

"Engh~"

Lenguhan halus dari sosok yang diperkirakan baru akan sadar dari tidurnya itu sukses menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kamar. Tatapan empat pasang mata itu lansung terarah ke sosok yang masih berusaha mendudukan diri.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kepingan nyawanya, Setelah foxy itu mendapat fokusnya tak lama kemudian kembali membelalak lebar. Menatap satu persatu penghuni ruangan yang dia tak tahu entah dimana. Namun sorot sarat akan amarah kembali memenuhi mata itu kala bertemu pandang dengan Obsidian hitam diseberang sana

"K-KAU!" Teriak Sungmin sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang pangeran mahkota hanya diam dengan raut stoicnya

Brukh

"Akh"

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas keras terbaring beralaskan karpet. Terjangan tiba tiba pada tubuhnya membuat pangeran mahkota bahkan tak sempat untuk sekedar menghindar dari tubrukan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang kini menduduki perutnya. Manik Obsidian itu melebar kaget saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Namun berbeda lagi dengan Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun sengit

"APA MAUMU HAH? Apa salahku hingga kau menganggap tubuhku serendah itu untuk dilecehkan?!" Amuk Sungmin dengan nafas memburu. Dadanya naik turun meraih udara. Begitu sesak akan amarah yang menguasai tiap relung hatinya

"S-sungmin-ssi" Tenang Donghae segera meraih tubuh Sungmin untuk bangkit dari atas Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda manis itu malah menyentak kasar

"Kalau kau berani hadapi aku pecundang!" Teriak Sungmin hingga menggema keras disetiap sudut kamar. Tangannya menarik keatas bagian depan kaus abu abu Kyuhyun. Namun bukannya menyentak marah seringaian tampan itu malah terukir jelas dibibir tebalnya

Brukh

Keadaan berbalik. Saat kini malah Kyuhyun yang berada diatas tubuh Sungmin. Menatap tepat kearah manik foxy bulat yang begitu menggemaskan

"Kau pikir siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari mereka?" Ucap Kyuhyun tepat diatas bibir Sungmin bahkan nafas hangatnya menerpa pelan permukaan wajah manis itu

"I-tu—

Nyali Sungmin ciut saat mendapati tatapan tajam itu. Bahkan Namja manis itu mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya saat bagaimana dirinya tergagap hanya karena pahatan wajah tampan diatasnya..Tampan? Tidak tidak! Pikiran Sungmin bahkan mulai gila sekarang. Ia akui memang dirinya begitu terpesona saat ini. Bagai setiap sendi tubuhnya terhipnotis agar tak melawan sedikitpun.

'Sadarlah Lee Sungmin..Dia yang baru saja ingin mencelakakanmu' Inner batinnya

"Oh..Jadi kau ingin tampil sebagai seorang pahlawan begitu? Menyuruh orang untuk melecehkanku lalu tiba tiba muncul sebagai seorang penyelamat, Hingga akhirnya aku akan terpesona lalu memujamu begitu tuan arogan?" Tantang Sungmin saat telah bisa mendapatkan kembali tekatnya untuk membalaskan dendam pada Namja kurang ajar ini

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Terlihat jelas jika itu hanya dibuat buat

"Baiklah..Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku Kyu~. Jadi kau mau minta imbalan apa dariku hmm?" Tanya Sungmin seraya tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Namun didalam hati Namja manis itu sudah menyusun rencana sedemikian rupa 'Setelah ini tendang bagian Privatenya' Inner batin jahat Sungmin

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sinis

"Kau akan berikan apapun yang aku minta?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut. Terlihat senyum itu masih terpasang dengan baik

"Kalau begitu aku minta hadiahku sekarang "

.

Chu~

Dan saat kedua belahan merah berbeda bentuk milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyatu dalam satu pagutan dalam, semua penghuni ruangan itu mebulatkan matanya kaget. Tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun berani melakukan hal senekat itu. Pertengkaran yang berujung…err Ciuman?

Tak terkecuali Namja manis yang masih belum sepenuhnya memahami keadaan. Foxynya masih melebar kaget. Dan setelah bisa menyusun pola kejadian dengan benar barulah sang Namja manis merasakan hisapan dibibirnya semakin menguat juga semakin…Panas

BRUKH

"Akh"

"YAAAH!"

.

.

.

TBC

Syalalala~ Saya Update kilaattt..#DanceSwing

Karena moment Kyumin yang bertebaran dimana mana jadilah mood saya kembali kekandangnya (?) Hingga chap 4 bisa UP!

Anggap aja saya bayar utang karena chap kemarin pendek^^ ayoo~..yang kemaren mencak mencak terus protes pendek! KELUAR SEMUA! #TiupPeluit

Udah yaaaa….

Special kiss and Hugs untuk yang udah ninggalin Review..Maaf nga' bisa nulis satu satu, tapi percayalah setiap review dari kalian benar benar jadi obat kuat (?) yang bisa bangunin mood nulis saya..^^ saya janji bakalan Update cepet jika semua Readers or Siders mau meninggalkan jejak untuk usaha saya ini..

Sorry For Typosss!

Muacch..Review ne?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**.**

**Marcus-Cho Kyuhyun**

**Vincent-Lee Sungmin**

**Aiden-Lee Donghae**

**Jeremy-Kim Yesung**

**Higeous-Shim Changmin**

**-Other Cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita-**

**.**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAAHH!"

Buagh

Pukulan telak mendarat mulus disisi bagian kanan wajah Namja tampan diatasnya. Tak urung membuat tubuh tinggi itu terjungkal kebelakang. Foxy hitam Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa kesal hingga keubun ubun. Ciuman itu..First kiss-nya..Ya tuhan

"B-beraninya kau" Ucap Sungmin marah seraya mengusap kasar mungil itu mengacak kasar surai hitam dikepalanya. Ya tuhan. Bibirnya sudah tidak perawan lagi. Dan itu karena makhluk kurang ajar seperti Kyuhyun

Tubuh tinggi yang sebelumnya masih terduduk dilantai berangsur bangkit hingga berdiri tegap. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun juga tampak mengusap pelan bibir merahnya. Berbeda dengan sang Namja manis Kyuhyun malah tersenyum puas menatap kelinci pemberontak yang kini menggerutu gusar.

Tiga sosok lain penghuni ruangan itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas. Pangeran arogan yang satu ini benar benar makhluk paling usil yang pernah mereka temui. Yesung melirikan matanya kearah Kyuhyun. Menatap pangeran itu dengan pandangan malas

"Kau ingin aku menghapus ingatannya tentang hal tadi?" Tanyanya

Namun pangeran mahkota itu hanya menggeleng dengan seringaian menyebalkan

"Tidak Jeremy. Anggap saja itu salam perkenalan dariku untuknya"

Changmin menghela nafas gusar lalu menyentuh pundak Sungmin pelan. Menghentikan kegiatan Namja manis itu dari mengumpat penuh emosi ke arah Kyuhyun

"Sungmin-ssi" Panggilnya pelan. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu ikut menatap tajam Namja tinggi disampingnya. Menghempas kasar tangan Changmin

"APA? Kau juga ingin melecehkanku seperti dia? YA TUHAN! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH TERJADI PADAKU?" Teriak Sungmin frustasi.

Nafas pemuda itu terengah naik turun. Ingatan tentang kejadian yang dia alami hari ini benar benar berhasil membuat darah Namja manis itu ingin mendidih hingga naik keubun ubun. Hidupnya seolah jungkir balik dengan mulus bahkan dalam waktu yang kurang dari 24 jam. Dimulai dari pedebatan menyebalkan hingga dicium oleh Namja yang paling ingin ia patahkan lehernya. Namun satu kesimpulan penting dari semua ini adalah Jika Namja tampan berwajah stoic yang kini menyeringai menatapnyalah biang dari semua permasalahan.

Mengabaikan semua luapan amarah Sungmin. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu malah mengeluarkan pendaran sinar magis dari tangan kanannya lalu menempelkannya pada bahu Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sorot pada Foxy itu berangsur menenang hingga tubuhnya terduduk dipinggiran ranjang. Wajah manis itu terangkat pelan menatap penuh setiap penghuni ruangan

"Sebenarnya aku dimana? Lalu siapa kalian?" Tanyanya mulai penat akan semua beban pikiran hari ini. Jujur Sungmin juga cukup bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? Baru saja ia meledak ledak dengan amarah namun kini tubuhnya serasa melemas dengan pikiran yang berangsur tenang.

"Kau percaya pada dongeng Sungmin-ssi?" Suara Yesung adalah yang pertama menimpali diantara yang lainnya membuat mau tak mau pandangan Foxy itu beralih kearahnya

"Dongeng? Ya tuhan. Entah siapapun kau, Aku bertanya tentang apa yang telah kalian perbuat padaku. Bukannya malah ingin membahas salah satu kegemaran anak itu" Ucap Sungmin gusar.

"Pulangkan aku.." Lirihnya sembari mata itu menatap sosok yang kini duduk dengan tenang disofa. Memohon dengan sangat untuk mengembalikan dirinya kepada kehidupan normal sebelum ini, Walau nanti mungkin saja Namja tampan itu akan memintanya bersujud hingga memeluk kakinya. Sungmin tidak akan peduli lagi. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya pulang lalu menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafanya gusar. Obsidian itu membidik tajam kearah foxy Sungmin. Tak menyangka jika sosok Vincent yang diagungkan ternyata memiliki sifat menyebalkan juga keras kepala seperti ini. Mungkin tentang ingatan Sungmin yang dihapus cukup untuk berimbas sukar bagi mereka. Dan yang lebih penting lagi kerajaannya telah menunggu terlalu lama.

Tepukan dibahu Kyuhyun menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Disampingnya Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan isyarat yang menggambarkan seolah semuanya akan baik baik saja. Langkah Donghae beranjak untuk menjangkau buku kuno bersampul coklat yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping ranjang. Tangannya tergerak membuka satu persatu lembaran usang buku itu. Hingga sampai pada suatu halaman tujuan yang membuat tangannya berhenti tergerak.

"Sungmin-ssi. Apa kau kenal dengan symbol ini?" Ucap Donghae setelah berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjukan halaman yang ternyata berlukiskan sebuah symbol.

Mata Sungmin beralih menatap lembaran usang itu. Mencoba menelusuri satu persatu memorinya tentang symbol aneh itu hingga anggukan menjadi jawaban

"Aku pernah melukisnya beberapa kali tanpa sadar" Ucap Sungmin dengan alis terangkat. Simbol itu tak cukup asing di ingatannya.

Sesaat setelah mendengar satu ungkapan jujur dari Sungmin. Changmin dan Yesung ikut mengangguk pelan saat terlepas dari tatapan Donghae. Menyimpulkan satu hal penting yang kini terungkap sudah

Mata ketiga sosok itu menutup bersamaan lalu terbuka menampakan manik mata dengan warna yang berbeda ditiap masing masingnya.

"Jeremy. Panglima topeng perak dari masa pemerintahan raja Heignes. Penjaga gerbang Timur" Ucap Yesung seraya memperlihatkan manik Hijau emerlardnya diikuti dengan berlutut

"Higeos. Ras peri putih dari hutan Lympiadh. Penjaga gerbang Utara" Manik berwarna Silver milik Changmin terbuka bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ikut merendah

"Aiden. Kesatria Knighteft dari kerajaan Athein. Penjaga gerbang Barat" Tatapan Aqua Marine Donghae tepat measuk kearah Foxy Sungmin tak lupa dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap dengan abdi

Sungmin menatap satu persatu tiga sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tentang bagaimana iris mata mereka yang berubah hanya dengan satu kerjapan. Juga tak cukup mengerti tentang kalimat kalimat aneh yang baru saja tiga sosok itu ucapkan.

Brak

Jendela kamar itu tiba tiba saja membuka lebar. Bersamaan dengan hembusa dingin angin malam yang ikut menerbangkan helaian surai hitam Sungmin. Setiap benda diruangan itu bahkan tergerak hingga bergetar. Namja manis itu beralih menatap satu lagi sosok yang masih terduduk disofa dengan mata terpejam, perlahan namun pasti tubuh itu berdiri tegap. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang membuka menampakan sorot biru shappire terang dari sana

"Dan aku…Marcus. Pangeran mahkota dari castle Athein, Pewaris tahta kerajaan dunia Archteryous. Dan sebagai garis keturunan murni dari Pangeran Shappire. Meminta bantuanmu Vincent" Ucap Kyuhyun hingga lembaran usang buku ramalan Archteryous yang menampakan symbol asing itu bersinar terang.

Foxy Sungmin menatap tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Bagaimana selanjutnya tubuh yang tadi masih berbalutkan pakaian kasual khas anak remaja seumuran mereka berubah menjadi pekaian aneh khas kerajaan yang memiliki masing masing jubah dibelakangnya. Dahi dengan simbol dari masing masing sosok itu juga tampak bercahaya dengan warna sesuai mata mereka.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang bercahaya dari dahinya. Tangan mungil itu terangkat untuk menyentuh. Matanya melirik kearah cermin besar dihadapannya dahinya memiliki symbol itu. Symbol yang ia lihat di buku ramalan juga symbol yang sering ia gambar tanpa sadar.

"Dan kau Sungmin..Kaulah The Choosen Vincent sang penyeimbang. The Balancy Sirent Angel dari YunCastle" Sahutan suara Yesung menyadarkan Sungmin dari alam bingungnya. Matanya masih menatap tanpa fokus seolah pikiran itu bercabang hingga bertunas terlalu banyak. Menciptakan satu persatu pertanyaan baru dari pertanyaan sebelumnya yang bahkan ia tak tahu jawabannya. Sungmin merasakan sekelebat pening menghampiri hingga satu dari ratusan bertanyaan bak benang kusut itu terjawab

"Kami bangsa Icylandar dari Archteryous. Datang kebumi untuk menemukanmu, Vincent" Sahut Changmin yang telah bangkit dari kegiatan abdinya

"T-tunggu! Jadi kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian bukan manusia?" Tanya Sungmin sembari memijat pelan kepalanya yang kini terasa pening.

"Ah, Tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang dongeng bukan? Jika sebelumnya kau tak mempercayai itu maka kini kau harus mulai mempercayainya, Karen aka punya satu dongeng nyata Sungmin"

Donghae ikut bangkit lalu menapakan tangannya kearah lantai. Membentuk suatu lorong cahaya seperti pusaran air laut.

"Kami akan jelaskan semuanya tapi tidak disini. Kita akan ke Templar terlebih dahulu" Jeremy, Aiden, Dan Higeos telah melompat terlebih dahulu kedalam portal. Meninggalkan dua sosok disana

Kyuhyun maju kedepan. Hingga berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk menerima genggaman jika sifat keras kepala itu tak kembali muncul

"TIdak..Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan ikut dengan kalian. Pulangkan aku!" Ucapnya gusar. Namun Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menautkan erat jemari mereka dan membawa Sungmin melompat.

.

.

Slurt

Lima tubuh itu berangsur keluar dari portal. Berdiri tepat didepan gerbang kokoh yang menjulang tinggi. Bangunan itu sekilas tampak seperti bangunan tua yang berhantu saat mata menangkap untaian sulur sulur mengerikan disekelilingnya. Menunjukan bahwa sudah lama taka da kehidupan ditempat itu.

"i-ini dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan. Tentu tak aneh jika Sungmin yang bertanya mengingat dia sama sekali asing dengan semua kejadian beruntun yang dialami. Namun Kyuhyun?

"Maaf pangeran. Kami tak memberitahu sebelumnya. Ini Templar, Gedung perserikatan antara manusia dengan bangsa Icylandar dimasa dikatakan tempat ini juga akan seperti museum sejarah bangsa Icylandar dibumi" Jelas Aiden.

"Bahkan bangunan ini tak lebih dari sekedar rumah berhantu" Ucap Sungmin dengan alis terangkat. Jika menelisik ucapan Donghae beberapa saat lalu yang penuh akan rasa bangga

"Dari luar gerbang memang tampak seperti itu. Ini dilakukan untuk mengelabuhi umat manusia" Ucap Higeos lalu membuka gerbang dan mulai melangkah masuk. Di ikuti sosok dibelakangnya

"Tapi jika dari sini. Maka yang akan kau lihat adalah ini"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak memandang takjub bangunan megah dihadapan mereka. Tak percaya bangunan gelap serta menakutkan tadi ternyata adalah sabuah Castle megah yang bersinar terang. Langkah satu persatu sosok itu mulai menapak hingga mendekati pintu masuk

"Perlihatkan bola matamu kearah mulut patung ini. Bangunan ini mendeteksi jumlah orang yang masuk sesuai dengan jumlah identitas mereka. Jika yang tak terhitung memaksa masuk maka mereka akan kehilangan nyawa didalam " Instruksi dari Aiden didengar dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun tentu saja otak jeniusnya bisa mengerti dengan baik bahwa bangunan itu tak akan bisa dimasuki sembarangan orang.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak merunduk memposisikan bola mata biru shappire-nya tepat kemulut patung kepala harimau di pintu besar Castle.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak sama seperti kalian, Maka sebab itu biarkan aku pulang" Ucap Sungmin memecah pikiran masing masing sosok disana. Yesung tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau lupa siapa dirimu. Kau Vincent. Dan asal tau saja. Castle ini telah mengenal setiap bagian dari raga juga jiwamu. Dengan begitu kau hanya perlu melangkah masuk Sungmin"

Kriett

Dua belahan kayu besar nan kokoh itu terbuka perlahan menampakan sisi dalam bangunan yang tak kalah megahnya dengan desain interior kastil kerajaan inggris. Setelah memastikan lima tubuh itu masuk kedalam. Pintu kayu itu secara otomatis menutup rapat

"Sudah terlalu larut. Aku rasa besok saja menjelaskan semuanya, Kalian tidurlah lebih dulu. Ada banyak kamar disini"

"Hey! Aku ingin pulang. Apa apaan ini?! "

Pandangan onyx hijau emerald itu beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum kami menjelaskan semuanya padamu" Tegas Yesung

"Aku tidak peduli..Bahkan jika aku benar benar Vincent yang selalu kalian bicarakan itu aku tidak peduli. Kumohon kembalikan aku pada kehidupan normalku"

"Besok. Kau akan pulang besok. Dan berhentilah menjadi pemberontak kecil yang menyebalkan seperti ini Sungmin-ssi" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu jengkel. Namja manis ini ternyata belum juga meluruhkan sifat keras kepalanya. Pangeran itu sudah cukup penat untuk menghadapi segala macam bentuk kelakuan kepala batu Sungmin hari ini. Tubuhnya berjalan cepat. Membawa serta Sungmin bersamanya, Menghiraukan pekikan pekikan keras Sungmin yang mencoba memberontak

"Dasar Kyuhyun" Guman Donghae seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalian istirahatlah. Kita akan menghadapi hari yang lebih sulit untuk esok" Yesung berlalu pergi bersamaan juga dengan tubuh Donghae dan Changmin yang ikut menghilang dalam sekejap mata setelah mengangguk mengerti

.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur bersamamu?!"

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat kalimat itu telah mampir berulang ulang ditelinganya kembali terucap. Selepas penarikan paksa. Namja manis itu tak henti hentinya melontarkan protes pada Kyuhyun tentang mengapa mereka yang harus tidur satu kamar. Ah lebih tepatnya satu ranjang karena memang hanya ada satu ranjang dari sana

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jawab aku"

"Karena jika kau tidur sendirian, Maka kemungkinan besar kaki kaki pendekmu itu akan berusaha kabur dari sini?! Puas?"

Cukup sudah. Rasa kesal itu telah bertemu puncaknya malam ini. Namja berparas manis disampingnya kini benar benar mengacaukan emosi Kyuhyun hanya dalam 1 hari penuh. Menakjubkan sekali. Pikir Kyuhyun dengan Jengkel

Saat menatap sendiri bagaimana sorot tajam Obsidian itu untuk beberapa saat. Nyali Sungmin sempat menciut. Lagi lagi seperti ini, Namja manis itu sendiri bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa jantungnya selalu berdentum liar oleh pandangan itu. padahal sebelumnya ia juga sedih sering digertak dan ditatap tajam preman dijalan sepulang sekolah tapi anehnya malah preman itu yang babak belur ditangan Sungmin. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

"A-aku kan hanya ingin pulang. Kenapa itu saja susah sekali"

Merasa tak tahan. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Tubuh itu kini telah memenjarakan Sungmin dengan lengan juga mata. Kelinci kecil itu mungkin butuh sedikit pengantar sebelum tidur

"Kau sengaja mengganggu istirahatku hmm?"

Saat tangan kekar Kyuhyun singgah dipipi Sungmin. Nyali namja manis itu turun hingga ketingkat paling dasar. Membuat foxy itu sukses bersinar gugup.

"A-apa maksudmu"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit 'bermain' sebelum tidur?"

"M-mwo?"

Wajah Kyuhyun merunduk hingga ujung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu seringaian tajam tersemat diujung bibirnya

"Kau tau? Sepertinya bercinta sebelum tidur bukanlah pilihan yang buruk"

Dan entah untuk yang keberakalinya hari ini Sungmin melebarkan foxy-nya kaget

Buagh

"akh"

"KAU MAU MATI?!"

.

.

Helaian surai Brunette milik Donghae terbang dibelai semilir angin malam. Onyx teduhnya mentap siluet tubuh seseorang yang tak ia sangka saat ini juga sedang berada di atap castle

"Tidak bisa tidur pangeran?" Tanya Donghae seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun

"Tidak setelah kelelahan bermain dengan Vincent menyebalkan itu"

"Maksudmu?" Aiden mengangkat alis

"Dia baru saja mendaratkan pukulan lagi kewajahku" Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Mengingat bagaimana pukulan dari tangan lentik itu mengenai wajahnya telak, yah. Walaupun setelah berdebat cukup panjang, Akhirnya Namja manis itu kelelahan hingga jatuh terlelap

"Kau kembali menggodanya, Tentu saja dia marah"

"Salahkan saja ekspresinya yang begitu lucu saat marah"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Lalu heningnya malam kembali menyelimuti sebelum suara dingin Kyuhyun menyela antara hembusan udara

"Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku Aiden" Mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kearah manik Donghae. Sorot itu terlihat serius kali ini.

"Maaf soal itu. Aku janji kau akan mengetahui semuanya besok" sesal Donghae. Sebenarnya sebersit rasa bersalah turut mengisi relung hatinya mengingat berapa banyak yang telah ia sembunyikan kenyataannya dari Kyuhyun

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kau salah satu reinkarnasi penjaga gerbang suci itu" Ucapnya Kesal. Sedang Aiden hanya tersenyum. Lalu ikut menyela

"Kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Kyuhyun"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Kau mencium Sungmin? Aku tahu betul itu juga ciuman pertamamu sama sepertinya. Dan kurasa aku tak melupakan tentang impian sahabat kecilku yang bercerita bhawa suatu saat dia hanya akan mencium seseorang yang benar benar ia cintai"

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan lalu meninju bahu Donghae pelan. Dibawah sinar bulan dua sejoli itu melupakan sejenak semua permasalahan yang akhir akhir ini membuat pikiran mereka serasa diperas

"Kau memang sahabatku Hae hyung"

"Ceritakan!"

"Itu karena….

.

.

.

TBC

Aloha~ This is Chap 5! Gimana ? Absurd ya?

Yahh.. Saya nyadar kok chap ini ancur banget..soalnya mood saya naik turun waktu ngetiknya, Harap dimaklumi aja nee?

Konflik udah mulai yah di chap ini….Nah untuk ini kedepannya bobot cerita akan lebih berat.

**NOTE :**

Okey..Ada satu hal penting yang ingin saya katakan.

Berhubung di cerita ini banyak yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang akan sulit jika dijelaskan seperti bentuk bentuk symbol dan masih banyak lagi . Maka setelah dipikirkan secara matang. Saya akan post Pict setelah chap yang mengandung unsur tersebut dipost!

Dan itu akan dipost di FB.

Nah untuk yang mau di tag-in Pict atau FF. Silahkan cantumin nama FB dikotak review. Bagi yang belum nge-add saya silakan chek nama FB saya di Bio.

Udah ya..Maaf di chap ini, gak ada sesi tanya jawab, Saya ngetik ini dalam keadaan dikejar waktu.

Special kiss and Hugs untuk yang udah mau review and baca ff ini..Jangan bosan review ne?

Sorry for typos!

Muaacch…Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu karena..

SRET

Siluet tubuh tegap yang tiba tiba tampak jelas dihadapan dua sosok diatap bangunan menginterupsi untaian kata yang seharusnya Kyuhyun ucapkan. Mengalihkan pandangan untuk sekedar mengetahui apa hal yang mungkin saja penting hingga membawa sosok Higeos kemari.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae lebih dulu. Merasa aneh saat melihat manik Changmin yang masih dalam keadaan aktif. Kyuhyun disebelahnya juga melontarkan tatapan serta raut bingung yang sama. Mungkinkah hal buruk terjadi atau sebaliknya? Dan jangan katakan jika kelinci pemberontak itu kabur dari Templar.

"Lebih baik aku jelaskan didalam" Ucap Changmin. Secara tidak lansung mengajak Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk kembali masuk ke dalam Templar. Dan respon bagusnya mereka mengangguk

.

Yesung masih membolak balikan helai demi helai lembaran buku tua ditangannya. Mercerna setiap kata maupun kalimat yang mungkin bisa menjadi alur terang pikiran yang masih berputar bingung. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu fokus hingga kehadiran tiga sosok yang tengah ia tunggu hadir disana

Kyuhyun tampak memutar kepalanya menelisik ruangan seperti perpustakaan besar itu. Atau memang benar perpustakaan?. Merasa aura bingung Kyuhyun sampai pada tubuhnya Donghae dengan cepat menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang masih berpendar. Seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya, Ia akan menjelaskan semua hal yang Kyuhyun tidak ketahui

"Tempat ini Templar Lybrer. Atau lebih tepatnya perpustakaan yang memuat arsip arsip penting Archteryous juga dunia manusia" Kyuhyun masih menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda belum cukup puas atas penjelasan singkat Donghae. "Lanjutkan.." Titahnya

"Baik. Kastil ini namanya Templar. Seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya, Tempat ini merupakan gedung perserikatan antara bangsa kita dan bangsa manusia dimasa lalu. Yah. Mungkin kau tidak cukup tahu tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa abad silam. Saat masa pemerintahan Raja Thunder. Jadi aku akan jelaskan dari awal pangeran—

"Templar dibuat oleh Vincent sendiri. Pada saat usianya yang ke 321. Seperti yang diceritakan legenda, Vincent memang bukanlah seperti kebanyakan bangsa Icylandar lainnya. Dia..Istimewa. Karena yang menciptakan **abu Arch** ditubuh Vincent bukan Queen Fatlart. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu disegani dimasanya. Memimpin berbagai macam peperangan tanpa jabatan resmi karena dia bukan berasal dari masyarakat asli Athein. Namun karena kelebihan yang ia miliki maka kerajaan dengan senang hati menerimanya saat ia mengajukan diri sebagai bala prajurit pembela kerajaan—

Semua masih dalam keadaan teratur. Hingga Vincent menemukan suatu buku rahasia aneh tanpa adanya coretan apapun dilembaran buku. Tapi saat jari Vincent menyentuh helainya satu persatu kata mulai tercetak disana. Secara tidak sengaja Vincent menemukan cara untuk masuk kedunia manusia dan kembali ke Archteryous tanpa harus bermetamorfosa lebih dahulu. Namun hal itu tanpa ia duga menimbulkan kekacuan karena satu persatu bangsa Icylandar mulai tahu tentang rahasia itu dan membuat kekacauan dibumi. Dan untuk mengatasinya maka Queen Fatlart memerintahkan bangsa Archteryous agar menyuntikan sesuatu pada umat manusia sebagai bayarannya—

Dan bangsa kita memutuskan untuk membagikan hasil tanam juga ternak yang ada di Archteryous pada bumi yang saat itu sedang krisis. Untuk itulah tempat ini dibangun oleh Vincent. Tempat yang akan menjadi pertemuan serta penandatanganan kesepakatan hingga siapa saja bangsa manusia yang tahu akan hal ini harus tutup mulut dari bangsa mereka tentang bagaimana eksitensi bangsa Archteryous. Yahhh..dan seiring bergantinya zaman satu persatu saksi mata manusia itu lenyap karena factor usia mereka. Hingga tak ada satupun manusia yang tau tentang dunia kita"

Kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Donghae dicerna dengan sangat baik oleh Kyuhyun. Tentang bagaimana sejarah masa lalu yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun sebersit rasa jengkel mampir dihatinya saat tahu bagaimana istimewanya sosok bernama Vincent itu. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan metamorfosanya yang sekarang…Ya tuhan. Dia benar benar tak bisa mempercayai jika makhluk menyebalkan seperti Sungmin itu adalah reinkarnasi Spirit Vincent.

"Yah. Setelah puas dengan sejarah masa lalu menyebalkan itu. Sebaiknya giliranku yang bercerita" Sahut Yesung lalu menutup buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh saat Sungmin bilang dia sering melukis symbol Archteryous tanpa sadar?"

Onyx teduh milik Donghae memindahkan pusat pandangannya kea rah Yesung. Menelisik raut wajah yang tampak serius kini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya spirit yang sudah bermetamorfosa akan melupakan semua eksitensinya sebagai bangsa Archteryous termasuk bentuk symbol miliknya"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar cepat. Saat simpulan kalimat Yesung telah dirajut sempurna

"J-jadi—

"Sungmin bukanlah metamorfosa dari Spirit Vincent. Tapi..

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi dan hening saat semua sosok disana menyimpan suara mereka. Ketegangan juga terasa melingkupi dengan pekat. Hingga suara telanan ludah di tenggorokan juga menjadi melodi yang ikut bernada tegang

-Sungmin adalah Vincent yang asli"

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku Vincent sudah meninggal ribuan tahun lalu"

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi saat Sungmin menceritakan tentang ia yang sering menggambar symbol itu. Aku rasa cukup aneh jika Sungmin memanglah hanya seorang metamorfosa. Maka itu kami putuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke Templar, Dan kau lihat sendirikan? Templar bahkan menyambut keberadaannya. Itu berarti Templar mengenali raga juga jiwa Sungmin sebagai Vincent. Kau harusnya sadar pangeran. Jika Sungmin hanya metamorfosa dia tidak akan bisa masuk kesini" Changmin yang sedari tadi menutup suara akhirnya ikut menimpali penjelasan Yesung

"Lalu..Bagaimana mungkin dia sama sekali tidak sadar sudah hidup ribuan tahun di dunia manusia. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya bukan manusia" Setelah begitu banyak teka teki yang berpendar dikepala sang pangeran. Tangan pucat itu terangkat memijat dahinya sendiri saking lelahnya berpikir.

"Kemungkinan besar. Ingatannya dihapus setiap masa. Juga kekuatannya yang ikut disegel"

Donghae mengetukan jarinya dimeja kayu yang mereka tempati. Menimbulkan satu persatu nada ritmis diruangan itu

"Tapi siapa pelakunya.."

"Pastinya bukan orang sembarangan"

"Aku punya pemikiran konyol tentang ini. Tapi aku rasa ada benarnya juga"

"Huh?"

"Ada Icylandar lain dibumi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kita akan punya sedikit hambatan"

.

.

**Inversely © Rye Kim**

.

.

Rembasan kilau sinar matahari pagi tampak mengintip malu malu dari celah kain tipis yang menutupi jendela. Nyanyian merdu burung burung khas pagi hari menjadi melodi indah pembuka awal hari yang begitu cerah.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan pelan dari bibir mungil menjadi satu satunya suara dikamar besar itu. Terlepas dari kenyataan matanya yang masih tertutup, Tubuh itu malah menggeliat resah saat merasakan beban berat pada dilingkupi sesuatu yang membuat tubuh mungilnya terasa hangat juga nyaman? Eh?

Foxy kelam itu terbuka sempurna. Melebar kaget dengan cepat, Saat menangkap pahatan wajah tampan nan mempesona yang merupakan pelaku pemeluk tubuhnya kini

"K-Kyuhyun" Cicit Sungmin lemah. Berharap dengan interupsi suara berintonasi hampir tak didengar itu Kyuhyun akan bangun dan membuka matanya, Aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak berteriak saja. Kan akan menyenangkan jika bisa melihat Kyuhyun terjungkal kaget hingga mendarat mulus dilantai

"Mmhh" Lenguhan kecil terdengar. Seraya mengeratnya pelukan Kyuhyun ditubuh Sungmin

"Yah! Tuan mesum..Aish"

Lengan mungil Sungmin telah berusaha menyingkirkan lengan kekar itu. Tapi jangankan pergi dari tubuhnya lengan itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku tau sudah bangun" Ucap Sungmin dingin. Berharap Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatan pura pura tidurnya saat menyadari kening itu bergerak gelisah. Lama hening menyapa hingga suara halus menginterupsi

"Sebentar saja Sungmin" Sungmin tampak mengerjap tak percaya saat nada dari ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu terdengar begitu berbeda dari nada arogannya yang biasa. Begitu lembut juga menenangkan. Meluluhkan hati Sungmin agar tak melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun

Manik hitam itu menelisik dengan seksama satu demi satu pahatan pada setiap bagian wajah Kyuhyun. Sempurna. Batin Sungmin menyeru dengan mantap saat nuraninya berbicara seperti itu. Sungmin merasa aneh pada dirinya, Tentang bagaimana seharusnya dendam bersarang kuat direlung hatinya. Saat sudah seharusnya ia marah ataupun murka pada sosok yang sedang memeluknya kini. Sosok yang hampir saja membuat harga dirinya dirampas orang tak dikenal.

Tapi..

Sekali lagi. Sungmin bahkan tak mengerti akan hatinya yang tak berusaha mengukir benci ataupun dendam. Malah dengan mudahnya akan meluruh ataupun terjerat jatuh hanya dengan tatapan manik tajam milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga tak mengerti akan perasaan asing yang ia dapat saat menatap wajah hingga sentuhan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Seolah ada tanda Tanya besar dipikirannya ketika semua yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini begitu menghanyutkan.

Sungmin masih setia dengan manik yang terpaku diam pada wajah rupawan Kyuhyun hingga Obsidian itu juga membuka sempurna. Saling menatap antara iris mata hingga tanpa sadar jatuh tenggelam kedalamnya

"Kau hangat—

Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan sorot sayu yang begitu menghanyutkan Sungmin. Bahkan hembusan nafas hangat Pangeran mahkota itu menerpa nyaman diwajahnya

—Seperti ibuku" Guman Kyuhyun pelan

Hingga diakhir keduanya tersadar. Dan pemuda dengan tubuh lebih tinggi menjadi yang pertama untuk mengambil inisiatif saling menjauhkan diri. Dua tubuh itu sontak terduduk dari rebahan mereka. Menjaga jarak diantaranya, Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun merasakan debaran juga aliran darah tak wajar pada setiap bagian tubuh mereka. Membuat keadaan diantaranya berangsur canggung. Hingga sang pemuda manis mendapatkan suaranya lebih dahulu.

"E-ehm. A-aku akan mandi lebih dulu" Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan cepat meraih bathrope dan melesat kekamar mandi. Terlalu gugup hanya untuk sekedar bertahan lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak mengerti akan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah

Blam

Pintu kamar mandi yang berada disudut kiri kamar tertutup. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun menjadi satu satunya sosok disana. Tangan pucat itu meraba dadanya. Meraskan getaran getaran aneh layaknya listrik yang menyengat. Tapi..Kenapa rasanya bisa seperti ini?

'Kenapa aku bisa merasa selepas ini?'

.

.

"Jadi intinya kau adalah Vincent yang kami cari selama ini" Simpul Aiden setelah ocehan panjang lebar mereka berakhir

Sungmin mengangkat jemari lentiknya untuk memijit bagian disekitar pelipis. Pikirannya mendadak bertaut seperti benang kusut setelah tiga sosok didepannya selesai memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar, Tentang siapa sebenarnya ia

Dalam artian sebenarnya Sungmin tak pernah menyangka jika jalan hidupnya akan jadi serumit ini. Berputar antara suatu tempat asing bernama Archteryous, Bangsa bernama Icylandar, Ramalan tentang dirinya, Hingga sosok jahat bernama Slyther. Pemuda itu awalnya hanya seperti manusia biasa yang juga ingin hidup tenang. Tapi satu lagi kenyataan menohok telak Sungmin.

Mereka bilang Sungmin bukan manusia.

Mereka bilang Sungmin adalah salah satu bagian dari bangsa mereka yang terdampar dibumi

Mereka bilang ingatan serta kekuatan Sungmin disegel oleh sosok lain

Dan kenyataan yang paling konyol adalah Mereka bilang Sungmin harus mau membantu mereka menyelamatkan Archteryous dan Athein dari Slyther. Pemuda berparas manis itu bahkan hampir gila memikirkan semua kenyataan yang ia terima.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu!" Jerit Sungmin frustasi. Donghae mencoba menenangkan sosok yang akan memiliki andil penting pada dunia mereka itu

"Kau bisa Sungmin. Kau hanya perlu menulis ulang buku ramalan itu. Dan semua rahasia akan terungkap, Kita bisa dengan mudah mematahkan semua lingkupan Slyther pada Archteryous"

"Kalian yang mengatakan jika ingatan serta kekuatanku disegel. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menulis ulang ramalan itu?!"

Semuanya mendadak hening. Saat ucapan sederhana namun telak mematahkan argumentasi mereka. Yah. Hanya pertanyaan sederhana dengan jawaban yang rumit. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan semua eksitensi Sungmin?

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga salah satu dari lima kepala yang menunduk itu akhirnya terangkat juga. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih berseri kali ini

"Astaga! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku" Ucap Changmin tiba tiba

"Kau bilang kemungkinan besar yang menyegel aksitensi Sungmin juga bangsa Icylandar bukan?" Tanya Changmin pada Donghae. Dan Namja berwajah kekanakan itu mengangguk

"Matamu Kyuhyun! Kau bisa melihat aura berbeda dari bangsa Icylandar yang bersembunyi diantara bangsa manusia bukan?" Kelima orang itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Bersyukur akhirnya otak maniak game Changmin berfungsi disaat saat yang tepat

"itu artinya. Kita hanya perlu mencari Icylandar yang menyegel ingatan Sungmin"

"Bagus. Berarti misi kita selanjutnya mencari Icylandar yang bersembunyi?" Tukas Aiden dengan mata yang mulai berubah warna

"Aku rasa Icylandar itu berada didekat kita. Bukankah hampir tiba masanya untuk menyegel kembali ingatan Sungmin?" Timpal Yesung lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mata Emerald itu menatap Kyuhyun seolah menunggu sahutan penting dari sosok yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam. Perlahan manik Kyuhyun juga ikut terbuka setelah sebeumnya memejam beberapa saat

"Kita akan kesekolah hari ini"

Dan sepertinya empat sosok itu melupakan keberadaan Sungmin yang hanya mengerucutkan bibir tak mengerti

.

.

"Turunkan aku Kyuhyun!"

Diabaikan, Satu lagi geraman Sungmin diabaikan oleh Namja berparas rupawan itu. Pemuda manis itu benar benar merasakan sial semenjak hidupnya bertemu Kyuhyun. Penuh dengan paksaan.

"Ck, Kau menyukaiku ya? Sehingga tidak mau melepasku barang sebentar?" Oceh Sungmin mencoba memancing rasa kesal Kyuhyun. Berharap sang pangeran akan berteriak menyerukan bantahannya lalu—

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh jauh jauh dariku, mengerti?"

Respon yang sangat menyebalkan itu membuat Sungmin merasakan kepalanya mendidih. Ingin berteriak kesal pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sadar jika hal itu hanya sia sia. Menghabiskan tenaga jika berdebat dengan tuan arogan seperti Kyuhyun

"Terserahmu saja" Kesal Sungmin. Lalu membuang pandangannya kearah jendela mobil. Setidaknya pemandangan diluar sana lebih baik dibanding memandang wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sangat tampan itu. Gila! Bahkan otak Sungmin mulai tak bersahabat dengan pemikiran seperti itu.

.

"Psstt..Kyuhyun bersama anak baru itu"

"Lihat lihat. Bahkan mereka berjalan bersama"

"God. Bahkan aku belum pernah sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun"

"Aku dengar mereka satu mobil saat berangkat kesekolah tadi"

"A-apa?"

Mulut mulut dari siswa siswi penggosip mulai ramai terdengar di Shappire high school. Topik hangat perbincangan hari ini berganti peran utama menjadi si anak baru Sungmin. Bahkan masih jelas dalam ingatan mereka bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh rasa jengkel dikantin kemarin dan apa apaan Sungmin yang bahkan berangkat satu mobil hingga berjalan bersama dikoridor dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya? Sebenarnya hal penting apa yang mereka lewatkan?!

Sungmin berjalan menunduk dengan wajah canggung. Saat merasakan tatapan juga aura tak bersahabat disekitarnya. Ini semua salah pemuda bertubuh jangkung disebelahnya. Bukannya tak menolak, bahkan Sungmin sudah memberontak habis habisan saat Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk kekelas bersama. Tapi tak perlu ditanyakan lagi hasilnya saat ancaman mesum Kyuhyun keluar

"Kekelas bersama, Atau aku menciummu disini" Ingatan Sungmin diparkiran beberapa saat lalu sukses membuahkan hembusan nafas gusar dari pemuda berparas manis itu.

Tap

Langkah keduanya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas Sungmin. Dua Pemuda berbeda tinggi itu memanglah tidak berada dalam satu kelas. Mengingat tingkat kecerdasan yang dimiliki keduanya berbeda jauh. Kyuhyun di 3-1 dan Sungmin di 3-2. Dan setiap kelas unggulan seperti kelas Kyuhyun memang terletak digedung berbeda bersama kelas unggulan lainnya. Beda lagi dengan letak kelas Sungmin yang hanya kelas regular

Sungmin melangkah satu kali dengan cepat pula tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Bermaksud berpamitan. Dengan terangkatnya salah satu tangan mungil itu membentuk gesture lambaian

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Sungmin berusaha terdengar riang. Tak bagus juga jika ia memiliki hubungan buruk terus menerus bersama Kyuhyun. Namun perasaan jengkel itu muncul lagi saat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau ini benar benar tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan tata krama. Seharusnya saat seseorang mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' kau juga harus menjawab seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin sebal. Bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut maju menandakan moodnya mulai memburuk

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjawab pamitanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh masih dengan aura angkuhnya dengan tangan yang masuk kedalam kedua saku celana seragam sekolah

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Mulai saat ini hingga kedepan. Mungkin Sungmin harus membeli alat canggih semacam remote control pengatur kesabaran agar dua tangannya tak terpancing untuk mencekik leher pangeran mahkota itu

"Sudah lupakan sa—

Chup

"Sampai bertemu saat istirahat nanti"

'Itu karena…Aku merasa begitu lepas saat didekatnya Aiden'

Dan dengan santainya sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah tenang menyusuri koridor hingga hilang ditikungan. Mengabaikan jerit para gadis yang mulai menggila antara tidak percaya juga tidak terima akan perbuatan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Dan juga meninggalkan Sungmin diambang pintu kelasnya. Masih berdiri layaknya patung dengan tampang tidak elit. Itu tadi..Kyuhyun mencium dahinya?!

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Vincent sudah tau jati dirinya" Ucapan tenang sosok yang duduk dibangku paling belakang kelas ikut menarik perhatian dua sosok lain.

"Mereka bergerak secepat ini ternyata" Sahut sosok yang lain

"Huh. Menyebalkan! Kita harus menghadapi gangguan jika begini"

Tiga sosok itu kembali ke posisi duduk yang tenang. Tak mau memancing rasa curiga dari orang disekitar mereka. Melakukan semacam telepati pikiran untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Tanpa diketahui bangsa umur pendek yang berlalu lalang.

Dan setelah dirasa cukup akan hal hal yang perlu mereka diskusikan tiga sosok itu tersenyum sinis bersamaan

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai! Saya kembali…ini chap 6!

Nah..cuap cuap kali ini saya mau ngatasin salah paham. Tentang kemarin banyak yang salah paham…

Chagi~ Yang mau post di FB itu bukan ffnya tapi pict seputar ff ini, Ex : Pict castle athein, Pict Symbol dll. Saya masih betah diiFFN kok..tenang aja~

Nah..Oke! Sekali lagi saya ingatkan. Saya akan post beberapa pict di FB tentang sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan di ff. Seperti bentuk symbol ataupun yang lainnya. Nah Readers juga harus tau, Saat ngepost pict saya juga memberi beberapa penjelasan tentang hal itu, Yang tidak terlalu saya jelaskan secara rinci di FF. Jadi secara tidak lansung keterangan di pict termasuk hal yang bersangkutan dengan jalan cerita. Okeh?

Untuk fb.a yang belum saya konfir, tolong cantumkan nama fb kalian dikotak review. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa, Cuma saya nga bisa confirm sembarangan orang kecuali yang nama fbnya ad JOYers. Saya nga mau terima resiko dibash.

**Dirakyu **Terima kasih untuk koreksinya^^ Saya benar benar senang kalo dikasih saran ataupun Kritik yang membangun.

** bunny black . FLK . 136 **huh? My lollipop boy? Nga' say, Aku bukan author yang nulis ff itu kok ^^

Jadi readers jangan takut untuk kritik ataupun ngasih saran seputar ff saya. Saya nga akan marah kok kalo kalian menggunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Nah, satu hal lagi jangan manggil saya Author/Thor. Cukup panggil Rye aja atau eonnie untuk yang lebih muda. Karena saya bukan permen thor thor..apalagi bunyi pistol yang thor thor itu.. =,=

Nah..Udah yah itu aja. Saya nga tau mau ngomong apa lagi -_-

Tapi yang pasti JEONGMAL GUMAWO untuk yang udah review ff saya ini. Saya benar benar berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meninggalkan jejak. AKU PADAMU *Kisseu. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu satu soalnya takut nanti nama reviewernya ada yang hilang seperti yang pernah dialami beberapa author. Tapi percaya deh..Review kalian itu benar benar jadi penyemangat untuk cepet cepet ngelanjutin ff. jadi jangan bosan review ya?

Entah kenapa..Saya juga makin galau gara gara siders yang jumlahnya nga nanggung nanggung..Jangan sampai saya pindah ke WP terus protect ff ini gara gara siders okeh? Seperti Author author lain yang sudah gulung tikar dari FFn.

NAH…berhubung saya sedang FREE 5 hari kedepan. JADI saya berencana update chap 7 dua hari lagi kalo respon chap ini bagus dan juga sidersnya berkurang!

More Review = More Chapter, Fast Update

More Siders = FF removed

Okeehhh…Bye bye..Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Sorry for Typos!

Muachh..Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Inversely**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki mungil Sungmin bejingkat pelan dihalaman belakang sekolah, Kepala cantiknya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan penuh rasa waspada. Terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang berusaha bersembunyi dari orang banyak, Peluh dingin bahkan mengucur pelan dari dahinya. Tingkah berlebihan untuk alasan yang sepele. Menghindari seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggerutu kesal saat mengingat ulah Kyuhyun padanya dikantin sekolah tadi, Bagaimana Namja berparas sempurna itu datang tiba tiba ke meja tempat ia sedang mengisi perut, Merangkul mesra bahunya, Lalu menggoda habis habisan di hadapan seluruh penghuni kantin sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam shock diantara kegiatan makannya.

Ingin sekali kembali melayangkan pukulan mentah kearah wajah tampan itu, Tapi mengingat sekarang ia telah tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok itu membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, Bukanlah pilihan bagus untuk merasakan sendiri bagaimana efek dari kekuatan tak masuk akal milik Bangsa Icylandar itu.

Bruk

"Akh!"

Suara pekikan pelan singgah ditelinga Sungmin saat ia merasa menabrak sesuatu, Banturan yang juga ia rasakan merajut kesimpulan jika sesuatu tadi adalah onggokan tubuh manusia, Dan saat wajah manis itu telah beralih kepada titik fokus, Maka sosok Namja dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan posisi terduduk adalah hal pertama yang menarik perhatian

"Jeongmal Jongseohamnida" Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya berkali kali saat dirasa telah berbuat kesalahan pada Namja berpostur tubuh kurus itu. Mengutuk sosok bernama Kyuhyun yang merupakan alasan utamanya tak memperhatikan jalan, Matanya menatap penuh penyesalan pada sesorang didepannya. Gesture manis yang memancing senyum sosok itu. Namja itu segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya

"Gwenchana"

"Aku benar benar minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"Sudah, Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu"

Sungmin tersenyum cantik dengan mata berbinar, Dugaannya tentang Namja tersebut yang akan mengamuk karena ulahnya ternyata tidak terjadi. Merasa lega ternyata Stigma buruknya pada penghuni sekolah ini salah, Sungmin kira anak orang kaya di Shappire High School sama saja, Sombong dan angkuh. Tapi setelah bertemu sosok ini. Sepertinya presepsi itu berhasil ditepis.

"Oh iya, Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Siswa tingkat 2"

Namja berparas mungil itu dengan antusias mengulurkan tangannya dan disambuat dengan baik

"Lee Sungmin. Aku siswa tingkat 3. Kelasku 3-2, Senang bertemu denganmu..emmm Hyukjae-ah"

Namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang begitu imut dengan mata bulat besar bersinarnya.

"Jangan panggil Hyukjae. Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie saja Hyung"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, Lalu setelah berbincang sedikit dengan topic sederhana awal perkenalan, Mereka berdua tersenyum serta mengobrol dengan ringan. Menulis awal perkenalan begitu baik disampul utama bertemu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Keduanya masih tersenyum senang hingga Sungmin kembali terkaget saat ingat akan niat awalnya. Satu deretan kalimat tegas Appanya hinggap dipikiran Sungmin

"Ah! Hyukie-ah.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Gwenchana?"

"Ne Hyung, Hati hati"

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya kearah siluet tubuh Sungmin yang kini sudah berlari menjauh, Berangsur hilang saat telah keluar dari pekarangan sekolah, Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Suasana memang telah mulai berangsur sepi, mengingat para murid Shappire High School mungkin telah sampai ke rumah mereka,Tubuh terdiam itu hanya sendiri ditempatnya sebelum dua sosok lain muncul secepat kedipan mata

"Seperti biasa. Sifat ramahnya dari tahun ketahun tak pernah hilang" Ucap sosok berambut hitam legam disamping kanan Eunhyuk

"Jadi ingatannya harus ditutup sekarang?"

"Belum. Kita masih punya waktu 15 hari lagi untuk lebih dekat dengannya" Sahut Eunhyuk sembari menatap Arloji dengan aksen serta beberapa ukiran rumit disekitarnya

"Jadi kali ini aku lagi Kibum Hyung?"

"Tentu saja Kim Ryeowook, Bukankah setiap tahunnya selalu begitu?"

.

"Caffe latte untuk meja nomor 5"

"Baik"

"Hyung! Housty Mocca cake itu untuk meja nomor 2 Hyung bukan meja nomor 3"

"Aiish..Maaf nyonya pesanan anda akan segera saya antarkan"

Suasana riuh akan hiruk pikuk pesanan dari pelanggan terdengar bising hingga keluar café, Hari menjelang akhir pekan memang akan memberi pengaruh besar terhadap pelanggan Kona Beans, Sebut saja jika akhir pecan merupakan hari yang tepat untuk keluar bersama sang kekasih. Hingga duduk tenang didalam café sembari menikmati potongan cake manis termasuk salah satu pilihan kencan

Sungmin membawa tubuh mungilnya beranjak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain tiap detiknya. Sahutan demi dahutan dari masing masing pelanggan di meja berbeda berhasil mendengungkan telinga Sungmin, Satu hingga dua tetes peluh meluncur bebas di dahinya. Menandakan jika pemuda manis itu mulai kewalahan

Bohong jika Sungmin tidak lelah, Bahkan Namja manis itu baru saja selesai dari kegiatan sekolahnya namun harus kembali menguras tenaga mengolah café orang tuanya. Sungmin memang hanyalah anak dari pemilik Konna Beans. Café sederhana dengan tema dessert sarat akan Coffe. Penghasilan café itupun tidak terlalu menggiurkan namun cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidup keluarga Lee. Termasuk untuk menunjang admistrasi sekolah maupun hidup Sungmin

"Black Coffe pesanan anda tuan"

Sungmin memindahkan secangkir Black Coffe dari nampan menuju meja didepannya. Pesanan terakhir sebelum pelanggan yang lain datang lagi

Sedikit rasa lega mulai terasa mengingat setelah ini Sungmin hanya perlu duduk tenang menunggu datangnya pelanggan lain, ataupun menunggu salah satu pelanggan selesai dengan hidangan mereka lalu membersihkan meja, Baru saja berniat untuk mengucapkan kalimat ramah dan tersenyum kepada sang pelanggan sebelum Sungmin tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya

"Jadi.. Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ringan saat matanya meneliti setiap sudut Café, Menunggu satu atau dua kalimat untuk Sungmin ucapkan, namun hening yang didapat saat Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab hingga Kyuhyun harus kembali menatap Sungmin

Namja manis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Nampan, Ingin sekali membenturkan benda itu kekepala Kyuhyun hingga pingsan lalu membuang jauh sosok itu ke benua antartika sana. Bagaimana bisa Pangeran Mahkota menyebalkan ini terus menerus menguntitnya? Begitu terobsesi mengganggu hidupnya hingga harus menempeli Sungmin seperti parasit? Susah payah Namja manis itu pergi diam diam dari sekolah untuk menghindari Kyuhyun

'Kau lupa kalau dia itu bukan manusia biasa?' Teriak batin Sungmin sakratis, Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada kesal yang kentara

"Apa sikapmu pada pelanggan selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya namun tak dipungkiri juga ada nada jengkel didalamnya

Sungmin berdecih pada Kyuhyun, Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi daripada menghabiskan tenaga berdebat tak jelas dengan Kyuhyun. Hampir saja tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum lengan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga terduduk disebelahnya. Karena memang Kyuhyun memesan spot VIP yang tempat duduknya beralaskan sofa panjang berwarna coklat dengan satu meja silver berbentuk oval

"Yah!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan Skeptis, Ia yakin jika pemuda menyebalkan itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kesalnya ekspresi Sungmin saat ini, Memberitahu lewat matanya jika Sungmin benar benar akan menguliti Kyuhyun hidup hidup jika tak melepaskan rangkulannya, Namun namja berparas sempurna itu hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli

"Setidaknya pelayan yang baik selalu mengutamakan pelanggannya. Jadi kau temani aku disini"

"Tapi aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu Kyuhyun"

"Berhantilah berbohong, Itu tidak akan berhasil, Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu dengan baik jika kau lupa" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap Black Coffee-nya

"Ck, Penguntit" Cibir Sungmin

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu dari Icylandar jahat yang mencoba menghapus kembali ingatanmu, Kau seharusnya berterima kasih untuk itu"

"Tapi tidak jika kau membututiku terus menerus seperti ini"

"Itu karena mereka bisa berada dimanapun"

"Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Jika kau bisa maka ingatanmu tentang ratusan tahun lalu tidak akan hilang"

"Yah!"

Sungmin menyentak lengan Kyuhyun dari bahunya, Teriakannya barusan sukses memancing perhatian seluruh penghuni Café hingga pemuda itu harus membungkuk minta maaf.

"Diamlah Vincent!" Sentak Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal, Namun bukannya takut namja manis itu malah ikut mendelik

"Ap—

"Hyung!"

Sungmin hampir menyuarakan kembali protesnya sebelum pekikan Sungjin dari meja kasir sampai ditelinganya, Sungmin mendelik sesaat kearah Kyuhyun, Memberitahu bahwa dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan selain mengurusi orang menyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun

"Aku harus bekerja, Jadi lepaskan lenganmu"

Dan mau tak mau Namja tampan itu melepaskan rangkulannya diiringi dengan dengusan kesal

Tubuh Sungmin beranjak ke meja nomor 7 yang tadinya kosong kini telah ditempati dua orang Namja

"Selamat datang di Konna Beans, Sudah siap untuk memesan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyuman ramahnya, tangannya bergerak mencatat barisan pesanan dari dua Namja dihadapannya, Setelah selesai namja mungil itu berlalu untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

Dari sudut café di meja VIP Kyuhyun terlihat berhenti dari kegiatan menyesap kopinya saat telepati yang hanya bisa dilakukan bangsa Archteryous singgah di pikirannya

'Hormat kami pangeran Marcus'

Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya keseluruh pengunjung café namun tak satupun yang ia temui sosok tubuh dengan aura biru disekitarnya

'Siapa kau?'

'Ugh, Sangat tidak bersahabat'

Kyuhyun mendengus gusar, Dengan mata biru yang menatap nyalang keseluruh penghuni café. Kyuhyun yakin sekali taka da satupun pelanggan yang luput dari pandangannya namun kenapa tak satupun juga dari mereka yang memancarkan aura biru bangsa Archteryous.

'Tidak dapat menemukanku?'

'Jangan main main, Siapa kau?'

'Mm… Sebut saja kalau akulah yang bertugas untuk menghapus ingatan Vincent'

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada cangkir kopi ditangannya mengerat, Geraman sarat akan rasa kesal terdengar rendah diantara riuhnya suasana café, Mata biru shappire Kyuhyun kini beralih fokus kearah siluet tubuh Sungmin yang tengah sibuk berlalulalang melayani pesanan pelanggan. Mengantisipasi jika saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Vincent.

'Kau bagian dari pengikut Slyther busuk itu?' Tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis pada sang lawan telepati yang entah dimana

'Kami bukan makhluk biadab seperti itu!'

Gertakan marah singgah keotaknya, Menunjukan jika sosok diseberang sana tengah dilingkupi rasa marah akan tuduhan tanpa bukti Kyuhyun, Mungkin hal ini tak jadi masalah penting untuk Kyuhyun tapi setidaknya Pangeran mahkota itu mendapatkan satu petunjuk penting, Jika sosok penghilang ingatan itu tidak sendirian.

'Lucu sekali, Apalagi tujuanmu menghilangkan ingatan Vincent selain untuk hal itu?'

'Pangeran mahkota yang sangat keras kepala rupanya'

'Tunjukan dirimu pengecut'

"Pelayan!" Teriakan dari pelanggan meja nomor 8 mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Mengisyaratkan kepada pelayan yang tidak lain adalah Sungmin untuk membersihkan meja. Lalu sosok Namja yang memakai coat coklat itu beralu keluar café.

'Berminat bermain Hide and Seek denganku?'

Mata Kyuhyun yang sempat melebar kaget, Menunjukan jika Namja berparas tampan itu baru saja menyadari sesuatu, Tentang sosok yang baru saja bertelepati dengannya adalah sosok yang baru saja keluar dari café.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari mejanya dan melesat cepat ketempat Sungmin berdiri

"Aku menemukan orangnya" Bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Sungmin

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang yang menghapus ingatanmu"

Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Sungmin mengikutinya keluar café, Membuahkan pekik serta gerak pemberontakan dari sang Namja mungil

"Yah! Aku masih bekerja bodoh" Gerutu Sungmin masih berusaha menyentak lengannya agar lepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun, Langkah sang pangeran berhenti sesaat dipintu café, Memfokuskan pandangannya ke meja kasir

"Aku dan Sungmin akan kencan, Jadi aku titipkan café padamu Sungjin-ah" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampannya lalu berlalu keluar. Meninggalkan Sungjin yang kini hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh, Café bahkan sangat ramai saat ini, Dan ia harus mengurusnya sendirian?

"Aishhh.. Mentang mentang dia sudah punya Namjachingu"

.

**Inversely © Rye Kim**

.

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat kehilangan jejak sosok misterius tadi. Ramainya suasana Myeongdong membuat tubuh berbalut coat coklat itu tenggelam diantara keramaian, Bahkan kini tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun seolah terjebak diantara ramainya orang orang yang berlalulalang

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin kesal, Mengumpat Kyuhyun dalam hati yang seenaknya saja menarik narik tubuhnya hingga tenggelam di antara pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong. Pikirannya juga kacau seketika saat mendapati keramaian disekitarnya. Oh.. Andai Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin benar benar tak nyaman akan hal ini. Phobia miliknya benar benar memperburuk keadaan

"Ughh"

Kyuhyun Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping guna menatap Sungmin saat dirasa genggaman tangan mungil Sungmin pada tangannya mengerat, DItambaha pula raut Sungmin yang berangsur memucat membuat sang pangeran athein itu merasa cemas

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Tangannya beranjak kearah dahi si Namja manis

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan keramaian" Jawab Sungmin lirih, Matanya kini terasa berputar, Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan segera mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya ke pinggang Sungmin. Mencegah kalau kalau Namja mungil itu terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Namun bukannya menurut, Sungmin malah mendelik kearah Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya tak suka

"Berhenti keras kepala disaat seperti ini, Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini"

Kyuhyun membawa kakinya untuk melangkah, Dengan Sungmin dirangkulannya. Mencegah jika Namja manis keras kepala itu memberontak pergi, Sedang Sungmin hanya menurut disampingnya

"Ingin Ice cream?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan toko ice cream saat melihat manik foxy bening Sungmin berbinar cerah menatap toko dengan desain interior yang didominasi warna pink dan putih itu, Hampir saja Namja manis itu mengangguk antusias akan jawaban dari tawaran Kyuhyun, Namun beberapa saat kemudian binar cantik dimatanya berangsur meredup

"Tidak, Bukannya kita kesini untuk mencari sosok yang menghapus ingatanku? Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu" Sungmin berlalu dengan lemas, Keinginannya untuk menikmati tekstur lembut dari benda dingin itu harus dibuang jauh jauh, Mengingat mungkin saja pangeran arogan itu memarahinya karena menyia-nyiakan waktu

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sembari memandangi punggung Sungmin, Dalam sekejap langkah kedua soso itu kini telah berputar balik memasuki toko ice cream

"Kalau kau ingin bilang saja, Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari sosok itu selagi dia masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu membawa mereka memesan dan duduk berhadapan di meja dekat dinding kaca. Perkataan yang tak urung membuat senyuman manis Sungmin merekah dibibir merah mudanya, Memperlihatkan gigi putih kelincinya yang membuat Sungmin terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun

"Gumawo Kyuhyun-ah" Ucapnya riang

Beberapa saat mata Obsidian milik Kyuhyun sempat terpesona akan senyum itu, Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak normal hanya karena sebuah senyuman

'Mungkin ini efek dari kekuatanku yang baru dibangkitkan beberapa hari lalu' Batin Kyuhyun menyangkal

Lalu seketika pemuda berparas kelewat sempurna itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Berlama lama menatap wajah kaya akan sukrosa milik Sungmin mungkin saja akan membahayakan kesehatan jantungnya

"Ini pesanan anda"

Pelayan dengan seragam hitam dan putih khas maid café jepang menghampiri meja mereka, Lalu meletakan dua mangkuk ice cream dan satu Sweety Bread Cream disana

"Selamat menikmati" Ucapnya ramah

"Tunggu! Sepertinya kami tidak memesan ini" Ujar Sungmin setelah meneliti satu pesanan yang tak masuk daftar pesanan mereka, sama dengan halnya Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun juga terlihat menatap bingung kea rah sang pelayan

"Ah.. Itu memang bonus khusus untuk pasangan pada pengunjung kami di weekend"

"Tap—

"Kalian juga pasangan yang manis sekali, Semoga kalian menyukai bonus kami"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dengan ramah, Pelayan itupun berlalu tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu protes yang hampir saja keluar dari bibir Sungmin

"Hey! Tapi kami BUKAN PASANGAN" Teriak Sungmin namun sayangnya pelayan itu tengah sibuk dengan pelanggan lain

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Seenaknya saja pelayan itu menganggap Kyuhyun dan dirinya sepasang kekasih, Padahalkan mereka belum pernah melakukan hal yang seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya lakukan. Eh?

'Bahkan kalian sudah pernah berciuman' Teriak batin Sungmin. Dan seketika pula wajah manis itu dipenuhi semburat merah muda, Merasa jika dirinya akan menjadi gugup, Sungmin dengan segera mengambilkan sesendok ice cream dari mengkuknya lalu memasukan kemulut dengan gerakan kaku

Disisi lain kini Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin dengan senyuman geli, Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum sok asik ditengah suapan icreamnya. Bertanya apa yang membuat pangeran kita tersenyum seperti itu? Lupakah kalian jika Kyuhyun punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain?

Yah.. tentu saja Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang baru saja Sungmin pikirkan tentang mereka beberapa saat lalu

'Dan hari ini mungkin, kencan pertama kami juga' Inner batin Kyuhyun. Dan Pangeran mahkota Athein itu kembali mengukir senyum senang

.

.

.

TBC  
Rye Here! Nyehehe akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu tenggelam ditengah kesibukan saya comeback dengan chap 7 inversely

Ad yang nungguin? KKk~

Oke.. Saya tau chap ini lama banget updatenya, Sebenarnya saya juga pengen update cepat agar readers semua tidak bosan menunggu, tapi kesibukan saya akhir akhir ini membuat saya benar benar tak bisa mencuri waktu untuk hanya sekedar melanjutkan ff.. Jeongmal Mianhae #Bow, Tapi saya akan berusaha update secepat mungkin jika saya punya waktu luang^^

Nah.. Gimana readers? Chap ini full KyuMin moment loohhh… Berhubung mood saya sedang baik, Jadi mari kita biarkan Kyumin menghabiskan kencan dadakan mereka di chap ini^^ Konflik untuk chap ini juga tidak terlalu menonjol, karena chap ini saya sengaja membuatnya agar terasa lebih fluffy.. Semoga readers suka..

Saya juga ingin bilang, Kalo "inversely' Bakalan jadi ff dengan chapter panjang yang rumit dan berbelit belit, So.. saya harap readers semua tidak bosan untuk terus mengikuti jalan ceritanya hingga end nanti. Tenang saja, Saya bukan author php yang suka nelantarin readers. Karena saya sudah berjanji pada diri saya sendiri akan menamatkan fict multichapter pertama saya ini :D  
Dan terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mereview di chapter chapter sebelumnyaaaa….*Kisseu, Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu satu.. tapi kalian harus percaya jika saya benar benar senang membaca review dari readers sekalian :D

Sorry for typos!

Muaachh… Review?


End file.
